Life Goes On
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties.' Arthur and Merlin are getting ready to finish Uni. Dragoon is his usual self, Dolma has returned, Hunith has some surprising news for Balinor, Ygraine shocks Uther and Valiant wants revenge. Warnings Inside. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin sadly.**_

_**This is the sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties' and is dedicated to Forevercullen as it is her birthday. Have a great day and hope you like it :) x**_

_**This story will have ten chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties.' Arthur and Merlin are getting ready to finish Uni. Dragoon is his usual self, Dolma has returned, Hunith has some surprising news for Balinor, Ygraine shocks Uther and Valiant wants revenge.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Merlin was running, he skidded to a halt when he reached the end of the corridor before turning to the right and started running again, saying 'sorry' or 'excuse me' to anyone he bumped into, his books tight under his arm to stop them from slipping, his phone beeping, telling him he had a message, no doubt from Arthur asking him where he was.

Seeing someone kneeling on the floor Merlin quickened his pace and jumped over the lad kneeling down. His arm out, Merlin pushed open the door, stumbling in.

"Mr Emrys you are late."

I know. Sorry Professor."

"Not to worry. I am sure Mr Pendragon will fill you in on what you have missed."

Merlin smiled and hurried to his seat next to Arthur, kissing his cheek as he opened his book.

"You haven't missed much. I'll fill you in after."

"Thanks Arthur."

"What did Dragoon want that had you talking so long?"

"It wasn't my granddad. Grandma got home last night. She wanted to ask how I was and wants us to go there for dinner tonight."

"Me? Why me?"

"Granddad told her everything that happened between us each time they talked on the phone. She said she wanted to see her favourite grandson."

Arthur frowned. "You're her only grandson."

"Grandma's little joke."

* * *

"So what is your grandma like?" Arthur asked as he lay on their bed in their dorm, Merlin sat at the desk already starting the paper they had been given.

"She is a female version of granddad, only..."

"Only what?"

"You'll find out when you meet her."

"Tell me Merlin."

"No."

Arthur leaned over and pulled on the chair Merlin was sat on, smiling when it wheeled towards him.

Merlin smirked. "It won't work Arthur."

Arthur pulled Merlin from the chair and onto the bed with him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Let's have some fun then."

"But the paper..."

"Isn't due in for two weeks. Just relax."

"And let you have your way with me?"

"Yes if you won't tell me what I want to know. If I am to find out on my own then fine, can you at least tell me your grandma's name so I know how to address her?"

"Her name is Dolma."

* * *

"What is your grandma really like then Merlin?" Arthur asked after they had both come down from their high.

Merlin panted and moved over to Arthur. Cuddling up closer to him, Arthur holding him close. He loved how Merlin loved a cuddle after sex, gave him a chance to hold him more.

"I told you she is like a female version of my granddad."

"Anything I have to be weary of?"

Merlin laughed. "Weary of? What are you expecting?"

"I don't know but what I thought of what your granddad was like and then how he was when I met him were two very different things."

Merlin laughed. "Grandma is just grandma."

"That isn't true, you said she is like Dragoon. I am dreading tonight."

Merlin laughed. "Don't. Let's sleep a little before getting ready."

* * *

That night on their way to Merlin's grandparents' house, Merlin turned his head to look at Arthur. "Okay a few warnings on grandma."

"Warnings?" Arthur pulled his car over. "You said there were no warnings."

"Well of course I did otherwise you would not want to come."

Arthur sighed. "What are they?"

"Grandma likes to flirt when she can. A male says something remotely nice to her she blushes and wants them to compliment her more. So be careful what you say to her."

"What? I have to compliment her to get her on side."

Merlin laughed. "She knows granddad trusts and likes you so she will."

"Anything else?"

"Don't mention her dress. If she mentions it or asks you about it I will cut in."

"Why?"

"Grandma loves her dresses, she has been trying for a while to get granddad to buy her some. He says they are fine so she has started to make them look a bit tatty if you will. Now if you say 'nice dress' she will think you are taking granddad's side and if you agree with her then granddad will hate it."

"What? Merlin by what you are saying no matter what I say I can't win."

Merlin smiled and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend. "Just follow my lead Arthur."

* * *

Arthur sighed when Merlin knocked on his grandparents' door, wishing he could be anywhere but here.

"Merlin. Still as gangly as ever."

Arthur smiled at that, he saw the woman known as Dolma, long grey hair, and Merlin was right about her dress, what he saw of it before dragging Merlin into a bone crushing hug.

"Let our grandson breathe Dolma."

"Hey Dragoon." Arthur smiled, shaking his hand.

"Oh hello."

Arthur turned and saw Dolma stood there, her arms folded, looking him up and down with a smile on her face. "Hello." he replied, smiling politely.

"Grandma this is Arthur."

"Arthur? Sex on legs suits him better."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

"Dolma. Bloody woman. I told you not to be yourself too much. You will frighten the boy away."

Dolma walked over and stood in front of her husband. "Like you did you mean?"

"I meant to do that as he hurt Merlin."

"Can we eat?" Merlin interrupted. "Me and Arthur are hungry."

"Well I have cooked plenty. Dragoon loves my cooking; how he went those weeks without it whilst I was away I don't know."

"I ate nice and unburnt food for a change." Dragoon mumbled as he followed his wife into the kitchen.

"How long do we have to stay Merlin?"

"Don't you like my grandma?"

"Oh I do. Don't get me wrong. She just makes me nervous."

Merlin laughed and kissed Arthur. "You will get used to her. If you grew to like my granddad then liking and getting along with her will be no problem."

"Merlin she called me sex on legs."

"She is right. You are. Now let's eat and talk some more. Once you get used to her like you did granddad you will be fine."

Arthur smiled and nodded as he took Merlin's hand, letting his boyfriend lead him into the kitchen.

When Arthur and Merlin walked into the kitchen Arthur saw Dolma just sitting down and Dragoon placing a bowl full of salad on the table before sitting down next to his wife.

Arthur moved forwards and held the chair out for Merlin to sit down before sitting down himself when Dolma hit Dragoon on the arm. "When was the last time you did that for me?"

"When I wanted to get my leg over." Dragoon answered, making Arthur choke on his food and Merlin shake his head a little.

"So. Sex on legs. What are your plans with our Merlin here?"

"I love him."

"I know that. Dragoon here and my grandson has told me that, I want to know when the wedding is."

Arthur who was just about to swallow a mouthful of food started choking.

"Grandma really." Merlin sighed as he began patting Arthur hard on the back, handing him a glass of water with a small kiss on the cheek. "Feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you Merlin."

* * *

After dinner Merlin and Arthur thanked them both for the meal. Merlin hugged his grandparents. Arthur shook Dragoon's hand and got pulled into a hug by Dolma, jumping when he felt a pinch on his arse. He stepped back to see Dolma laughing that sounded more like a cackle.

"Stop pinching his arse woman, you want to pinch an arse then pinch mine."

Dolma turned to face her husband. "Your boney arse? No thank you. I prefer something with a bit of flesh."

Dragoon scrunched his face up. "Bah."

Merlin laughed. "We have to get back but thank you granddad, grandma."

"Any time my boy you know that." Dragoon said, smiling as he hugged his grandson one more time. "Drive safely."

Merlin seeing how Arthur looked took his car keys and decided to drive them back. "You okay Arthur?"

"Is that how Dolma is?"

"Oh yes."

"You look more like Dolma and Dragoon then you do Balinor and Hunith."

Merlin laughed. "Thank you. Never been told that before. I have been asked where I come from as they can't see my parents in me. I know next time I can tell them to look at my grandparents. She hasn't put you off has she?"

Arthur reached over once Merlin turned the engine off. "Merlin nothing and no one could put me off you." he said, kissing his boyfriend slowly.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter two will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin sadly.**_

_**This is the sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties' and is dedicated to Forevercullen as it is her birthday. Have a great day and hope you like it :) x**_

_**This story will have ten chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties.' Arthur and Merlin are getting ready to finish Uni. Dragoon is his usual self, Dolma has returned, Hunith has some surprising news for Balinor, Ygraine shocks Uther and Valiant wants revenge.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

"How was dinner?" Gwaine asked when Arthur and Merlin walked into class and took their seats beside him and Percival.

"Great fun for me. Embarrassing and awkward for Arthur." Merlin answered, his smile getting bigger when Arthur went red.

"What happened?" Percival asked.

"Gran came up with a name to call Arthur and now she won't call him anything else."

"Dolma's back? How is she?" Gwaine asked.

"Her usual self. Never changes."

"What is your new name then Arthur?" Percival asked.

"Nothing. It's bad enough Dragoon still sometimes calls me Pratdragon."

Knowing his boyfriend won't say, Merlin answered. "She calls him 'sex on legs'."

At that Gwaine burst out laughing, Percival and Merlin laughing quietly whilst Arthur scowled.

"Greene! Quiet."

Gwaine and the others looked up to see that the Professor had entered. "Sorry sir." he called out, snickering quietly. "I will have to pop in and see her. I have missed her." Gwaine continued, quietly as the Professor began to speak.

Percival frowned. "What is Dolma like?"

"She is a female version of Dragoon." Gwaine answered. "You couldn't get a more suited couple."

"Now I have seen them both with Merlin, he looks more like them then he does Balinor and Hunith." Arthur stated.

"They always say you want to know what your partner will end up looking like, look at the mother if it's a girl or father if it is a boy, in this case you look at Dragoon and Dolma." Percival laughed.

* * *

The next day Merlin was woken up with kisses on his face, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Arthur leaning over him, smile on his face. "Morning."

"Morning Merlin. We have no classes until this afternoon. I thought to fill the morning up we could go to the cinema."

"Sounds great. What are we going to watch?"

Arthur smirked and moved down to bury his face in Merlin's neck. "Who said anything about watching a movie?" he murmured in between placing kisses on the brunet's neck.

"Arthur we have already been banned from one place for getting carried away in our seats rather than watching the film. What is it with you lately getting horny and wanting to ravish me in public places?"

"Public places? Not just public places Merlin I want to ravish you everywhere."

"You want to ravish me now?"

"Oh yes." Arthur answered, thrusting his hips forwards making the brunet moan as he felt Arthur's hard cock rub against his.

"Shall we get up and shower then? We can catch a film before classes this afternoon."

It was over an hour later when they had finally showered and went out to the cinema. Merlin had gone to get out of bed, caught his foot in Arthur's top and ended up sitting back down hard on Arthur's lap who had just swung his legs out and sat on the edge of the bed, reading Merlin wrong Arthur pulled Merlin back into bed, Merlin didn't bother telling him that wasn't what happened and that he fell because he got his foot caught.

* * *

The following week Dragoon opened his door to see Gwaine stood there. "Hello scruffy."

"You alright Dragoon?"

"No. You're here."

Gwaine laughed. "I have come to see Dolma, Merlin said she was back."

"Scruffy!" came a voice.

"Oh god." Dragoon murmured as he backed back allowing Gwaine to enter.

Gwaine had only walked in two feet before being squashed into a hug. "It's been too long." Dolma said.

"It has. I had to come and see you. Merlin told me how dinner went; me and Percival couldn't stop laughing."

"Oh Percival. I would like to meet him."

"You can now. He is just parking the car."

Dragoon pointed his finger at his wife. "No names Dolma. If you call Pratdragon 'sex on legs' and pinch his arse, fuck knows what you will call him."

"Is he the one who used to fight?"

"Yes Dolma." Gwaine answered as a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it." Dolma said, hurrying forwards she opened the door and Gwaine and Dragoon watched as she looked up at a grinning Percival.

"Well if it isn't my handsome knight in shining armour come to rescue me from my cabbage head of a husband."

Percival laughed. "You must be Dolma."

"I must be."

"Looking at you both now I can see that Arthur was right." Percival stated as he walked inside.

"Oh? And what has Pratdragon been saying?" Dragoon asked.

"That Merlin looks more like you two than he does Balinor and Hunith." Percival answered.

"You mean that when Merlin grows up he will look like that?" Dolma asked, pointing at her husband who had his face scrunched up. "Poor sod."

"I don't hear you complain about me when I am giving you a good going over." Dragoon snapped back.

"Oh god." Gwaine choked out, starting to laugh. "You still get it up? At your age?"

"There is nothing wrong with my age scruffy and yes I do. Sadly I have to rely on Viagra. I would picture what Dolma used to look like back in her day but my memory won't take me that far back."

Dolma slapped Dragoon on the arm. "Cheeky bastard."

"Your cheeky bastard though." Dragoon smirked, putting his arm around his wife.

* * *

"They talked about what?" Merlin asked Gwaine the next day when he told him and Arthur that they had been to see his grandparents.

"Oh yeah. I'll tell you what Merlin, if me and Percival are only half as happy as they are at that age then I count myself extremely lucky."

Later that day when they were eating their dinner, Arthur looked up when he saw someone walk in and pin a flyer on the notice board. Shoving the rest of his sandwich in, Arthur stood up and made his way over to have a read.

"What does it say?" Merlin asked when Arthur sat back down.

"It's the Dean. To celebrate his sixtieth there is going to be a fair next Saturday. It isn't just Uni students invited it's their friends and family as well."

"I'll have to let mum, dad and my grandparents know then, they will want to go."

"So will mum and dad." Arthur added.

Merlin looked up and saw Valiant rip the flyer off the notice board, smirking at it before looking over at Merlin.

"On second thoughts I will leave it. I don't think they will want to go anyway."

Arthur caught Valiant's look and turned to face Merlin, taking his hand in his. "Merlin if you don't tell them then I will. He is just trying to worry you."

"I am not worried for myself, I have you here. It is granddad that humiliated him."

"Merlin Dragoon is as tough as anything. I agree with Arthur. Tell him or I will." Gwaine said.

"Merlin you can always tell them and then tell them of your worries. It will be up to them then." Percival stated.

Merlin nodded. "I'll tell dad first. I am done with classes for the day so I can go now. Arthur can I borrow your car?"

"Of course you can." Arthur handed his keys over with a kiss. "I'll see you later."

Merlin kissed him back and smiled as he stood up and made his way to the exit to find it being blocked by Valiant.

"Going to warn that old fucker that I will be at that fair. Wise move Emrys."

"Move Valiant."

"Make me."

"I'll fucking make you. Get out of Merlin's way!"

Merlin looked over his shoulder to see his boyfriend walking towards him.

"Or what? Blondie."

"Or I print out that picture on my phone and post it all over Uni."

Valiant spat at their feet and stormed away.

"Come on Merlin I will walk you to the car." Arthur said, throwing his arm across the brunet's shoulders.

* * *

Merlin walked into his parent's house and called out. "Hello?"

"Out back son." Balinor called back.

Merlin walked through the house and outside into the back garden to see his dad sat on a chair by the garden table. "Hey dad. Where's mum?"

"Gone shopping with my mum. What's up son?"

Merlin walked up to Balinor and sat down. "They have put flyers up at Uni. It is the Dean's sixtieth birthday a week on Saturday and to celebrate there is to be a fair next Saturday. This fair is not only for Uni students but for their friends and family as well."

"Oh right. Well me and your mum will be going, your granddad and gran as well will want to go."

Dragoon who had just stepped outside and was about to agree with what his son said stopped when he heard Merlin's next words.

"I don't want granddad and gran going."

"Why not?"

Merlin sighed. "Dad Valiant has seen the flyers; he said to me it is wise to warn 'the old fucker' his words not mine. He is still pissed and I don't want anything to happen to him or gran."

"Nothing will happen to us my boy. We are not stopping in all day because of that wanker. Dolma has always loved a fair." Dragoon said as he sat down next to his grandson. "Do not worry about us my boy."

"Easier said than done granddad. Sorry I thought it was just dad here otherwise I wouldn't have said anything."

"Dolma dropped me off and picked your mum up, me and your gran will be fine Merlin and we will be at that fair. I told Dolma all about that wanker Valiant and she very much wants to meet him."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh a little when Dragoon winked at him.

A couple of hours later Hunith and Dolma returned with so many shopping bags each. Walking inside to meet the women, Dragoon started rummaging through the bags. "What outrageous thing have you brought this time, trying to force it on me hoping it will make me look stupid?" he asked.

"I don't need to buy you outrageous clothes to make you look stupid Dragoon; you do that well enough yourself."

"Bah." he mumbled, continuing to look through the bags until he found something he didn't think he would find. A pregnancy test. He took the box out of the bag and looked at Dolma who snatched it off him. "Fool." she said, knowing full what he was thinking. "It is for Hunith."

"Love?" Balinor asked, looking at his wife who looked nervous.

"I might be Balinor."

Dragoon laughed and hit his son on the back. "That's my boy."

"I might have a baby brother or sister? Wow." Merlin said, staring at his mum who was now smiling.

"How would you feel about it Merlin?"

"I'd love it. I hope you are."

"Really?"

"Really really. Anyway I have to get back. Let me know as soon as you know please."

"We will do son." Balinor answered.

Merlin nodded and hugged everyone before leaving.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter three will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin sadly.**_

_**This is the sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties' and is dedicated to Forevercullen as it is her birthday. Have a great day and hope you like it :) x**_

_**This story will have ten chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties.' Arthur and Merlin are getting ready to finish Uni. Dragoon is his usual self, Dolma has returned, Hunith has some surprising news for Balinor, Ygraine shocks Uther and Valiant wants revenge.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Merlin was laying on his and Arthur's bed, laughing. "Arthur that tickles."

The blond was lying on top of his boyfriend, his face buried in the brunet's neck, nipping the pale skin with his teeth, sucking and biting. Arthur pulled back and smiled at the red mark on Merlin's neck.

"Pleased with yourself."

"Very." he answered, moving his head down and joining lips with his lover as his right hand made its way south. Using two fingers Arthur opened the button and Merlin's jeans and pulled the zip down and shoved his hand inside, taking the half hard length in a firm grip and slowly stroked it until it was fully hard.

Merlin arched his back, pushing himself more into Arthur. "Please."

"Please what Merlin?"

"More, please." the brunet moaned.

Arthur moved further down the bed and pulled Merlin's cock out from the confines of his jeans. Sticking his tongue out he licked at the precome that was leaking from his lovers slit, he kissed the tip and slowly made his way down the hard length with his lips, he impatiently pulled down Merlin's jeans and spread the brunet's legs as much as he could and took one of his balls in his mouth.

"Oh fuck Arthur!" Merlin panted, threading his fingers through the blond locks, "Arthur please, need... need to... come."

Arthur moved his head up and took all of Merlin's cock in his mouth as far as it would go, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard making Merlin cry out his name as he came spilling down the blond's throat.

Arthur pulled back and pulled up Merlin's jeans, fastening them up before moving further up and capturing Merlin's lips with his own, letting his boyfriend taste himself on his tongue.

* * *

Later that evening Merlin's phone rang, causing him to quickly climb over Arthur to reach it. "Hello?"

_"Me and your dad have done the test Merlin. Your dad went out and bought another to make sure."_

Merlin laughed. "What is the result?"

_"Positive on both."_

"Oh congratulations. I am happy for you both."

_"Thank you. Hang on I will put your dad on."_

_"Hello son."_

"I am happy for you both dad."

_"Thank you son. Let Arthur know. Your mum is inviting your grandparents round and Uther and Ygraine over for dinner to celebrate."_

"How do you feel about another baby?"

_"I am over the moon son. I didn't think we would be having anymore with my age."_

"Dad you are only forty one."

Balinor laughed on the other end of the line. _"I am hoping for a girl. We will have one of each then."_

"I really am happy for your both."

_"Thank you son. I will ring you when your mum wants you both round for dinner."_

"Okay dad. Talk soon."

_"Bye son."_

"Your mum and dad alright?" Arthur mumbled.

"Mum and dad want us to go over and have dinner sometime soon. They are inviting your parents and my grandparents as they want to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"Mum's pregnant."

"Wow." Arthur frowned. "How old is she?"

Merlin laughed. "She is forty. What does that matter anyway?"

"It doesn't. I know dad won't like it."

Merlin sat up, leaning back against the headboard along with Arthur. "Why not?"

"Oh don't get me wrong. He will be happy for them both; it is when Hunith has the baby. Mum will get broody and if dad argues she will answer back with 'I am the same age as Hunith and she is fine.' I can see it now."

Merlin laughed and kissed Arthur.

"How do you feel about it Merlin?"

"I love it, earlier on I told my mum I hope she was. I'd love a baby brother or sister."

"Plus if we ever look after it, then it will come in good practice."

"Practice? For what?"

"For us. When we finish Uni we can adopt."

"How far ahead are you thinking?"

"Very Merlin. I plan on spending the rest of my life with you."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. I am afraid now you have me you won't be able to get rid."

"Even when I am old and grey and look like my granddad?"

"Yes Merlin." Arthur answered as he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend. "What do you say to us getting married then Merlin when we finished Uni?"

"I say no if that is a proposal Pendragon."

"No?"

"No. I will say yes if you propose differently. Now you have me I get no gifts or flowers."

"That was to woo you to get you. I have you now."

"Yes and you will lose me if you keep that attitude up."

"Really?"

Merlin stood up and smiled at the blond. "I am going to wash up before going to bed."

"Merlin you didn't answer my question."

"Didn't I?" the brunet smirked as he walked into the bathroom, Arthur quickly following. "Merlin? Merlin?"

* * *

The next morning Merlin woke up and laughed when he saw Arthur sat in the desk chair with the biggest bunch of flowers. "Arthur I was joking last night."

"I know but it got me thinking after you fell asleep. Ever since we have been going out all I have given you to show my love is my cock."

Laughing, Merlin got out of bed and walked over to the blond, kissing him as he took the flowers. "Where am I supposed to put these?"

"Give them to Dragoon to look after." Arthur suggested.

"Yeah I think I will. He will have to come and get them though. We have back to back classes all day."

* * *

That dinner, Dragoon parked up outside the Uni and headed inside. On the way to his grandson's room he passed Valiant. "See you at the fair next Saturday... Wanker." he murmured as he passed.

Dragoon knocked on his grandson's door and waited.

"Hey Dragoon." Arthur said as he answered the door, stepping aside to let the old man in.

"What have you done this time?" he asked.

"This time? What do you mean? I haven't done anything?"

"You have bought Merlin a big bunch of flowers have you not?"

"He has granddad but that is only because he realised he hasn't done anything like that since he tried to woo me."

"I see."

"How is gran?"

"She is fine, happy she is to be a grandma again."

"Does gran know where you have come?"

"No. I just told her I had to pop out." Dragoon walked over to the flowers. "What a gorgeous mixture, the different colours. You have good taste Arthur."

"Thank you."

Dragoon nodded and picked them up. "I will leave you both to it now, enjoy the rest of your classes, see you both at the dinner soon." he said before leaving.

When the door closed behind Dragoon Arthur looked at Merlin. "How long before class?" he asked.

"About fifteen minutes."

"How long does it take to get there?"

"Two minutes." Merlin frowned. "Why?" he asked.

Arthur didn't answer; he just dropped his bag, pushed Merlin into the desk chair and dropped to his knees in front of him as he opened the brunet's jeans.

"Arthur..."

"Shh." he said as he freed his boyfriends cock and wrapped his mouth around it, having his lips just covering the tip, sucking hard, his tongue darting past his lips, licking the precome leaking from the slit.

Merlin's head dropped back, his fingers going into Arthur's hair, the grip tightening as he felt his cock slide further down Arthur's throat. "Oh fuck Arthur."

Arthur hummed and pulled back, licking the strip underneath, placing kisses from the tip right down to Merlin's balls, taking them in his mouth as he started to pump Merlin's cock with his hand.

"Arthur... so close. Fuck! Oh I'm coming."

Arthur looked up as Merlin shouted and got his face and hair covered in come.

Merlin looked at Arthur and couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "Oh Arthur you are covered in my come. Why did you look up?"

"Because I love your face when you do come but your head was thrown back so I missed it anyway."

"We have class in just over five minutes. Go and wash your hair and face."

Arthur stood up and walked to their bathroom raising his hand and using his finger to get some of the come from his face and put in his mouth to taste.

Ten minutes later when they were in class Gwaine leaned over to them both. "Arthur why is your hair wet?"

When Merlin opened his mouth to answer Arthur cut across him. "Answer and no more Merlin."

* * *

Dragoon walked into his house and called out. "Dolma?"

"Yes?" she answered, walking out of the kitchen.

"For you." Dragoon said, handing the flowers over to his wife.

Dolma took the flowers off her husband and narrowed her eyes. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"Okay... What have you done?"

"Nothing woman. Do you want the flowers or don't you?"

"I will have them. But I am watching you Emrys." Dolma warned.

"You always bloody are woman."

* * *

The following week on the Friday the day before the fair Hunith held her dinner party to celebrate her and Balinor's news. Ygraine came with flowers, hugging Hunith whilst Uther shook Balinor's hand.

Arthur and Merlin turned up ten minutes later. "Where is gran and granddad?" Merlin asked.

"We don't know. They were supposed to be the first here. We have rang them and there is no answer so I am guessing they are on their way here." Balinor answered.

Hunith was just placing the food on the table when Dragoon and Dolma arrived.

"What kept you both?" Hunith asked.

"We rang you dad but when there was no answer we assumed you were both on your way here."

"No son. We heard the phone ringing but we couldn't get to it." Dolma explained as she sat down.

"Oh? Was everything alright?" Ygraine asked.

"More than alright. We couldn't answer the phone because I took a Viagra and surprised Dolma."

Arthur and Balinor who was just taking a drink, choked. "Father!" Balinor screeched.

"What? Just because I am over seventy I can't have sex?"

"I didn't say that, but not only are we all about to eat, Ygraine and Uther are yet to get used to you and mum."

"Well if people don't like what they see in me and my wife it is their problem."

Ygraine laughed. "I couldn't agree more Dragoon."

"And what does Pratdragon senior think?"

Uther looked at Dragoon. "You what?" he asked, looking confused at the name.

"Pratdragon. It is what I sometimes call cabbage head here." Dragoon answered, pointing at Arthur who chuckled.

"You haven't called me that since -"

"Since you nearly ran me over with your car."

"Arthur!"

"What? It's not like I took aim mum. He just stepped out. I didn't catch him."

"Did you apologise to him?"

"No mum."

"Why not?"

"Because he scratched my car!"

"And I got told off from my grandson for it."

Arthur turned to Merlin. "You stuck up for me even though you hated me then?"

"I never hated you Arthur. I was willing to go back to you after the first gift."

"What changed your mind?"

"Granddad and your mum."

"What? Mother!"

"I wasn't having Merlin go back to you after one gift; you had a lot of making up to do."

"Let's eat." Uther declared after seeing his son about to answer back. "All of this looks lovely Hunith." he complemented.

"Thank you Uther."

"Do you know how far along you are Hunith?"

"Thirteen weeks Ygraine. Another two months and we will be able to find out what we are having."

"Dad said on the phone that he is hoping for a girl. That way he can have one of each."

"That. And if it is a girl your dad gets to name her. We didn't know what we were having when we were expecting you so me and your dad made a deal. If you were a boy I name you and if you were a girl your dad would name you."

"I had a name picked out as well. I will be using that name if it is a girl."

"What's the name Balinor?" Arthur asked.

"Freya." he answered with a smile on his face.

"Oh what an unusual name." Ygraine stated. "I love it."

* * *

When dinner was over and everyone helped clear up they all sat in the living room. Merlin walked in the living room and saw his dad on the sofa with his grandparents, Uther and Ygraine on the two seater sofa and his mum and Arthur in a chair each.

Merlin made to sit on the arm of the chair by his boyfriend only to be pulled onto the blond's lap. "I meant to ask you granddad. How are my flowers?"

"Your flowers?" Dolma asked.

"Yes. Arthur bought me the biggest bunch of flowers, all different colours. But I had nowhere to put them so I rang granddad and he came and picked them up." Merlin explained.

Dolma turned to her husband and slapped him on the arm. "Dollophead. You said they were for me, that you hadn't done anything or weren't up to anything."

"Ow! Bloody woman. And I wasn't up to anything nor did I do anything. I never said I bought them for you. You came to that conclusion on your own."

"He's got you there mum."

Dolma turned to her son. "Whose side are you on? Forty one or not you are not too old to be put over my knee for a good spanking."

Uther started to laugh but quickly stopped when Dolma turned on him. "Son or not I will give you the same. And I am not just talking about a slap I am talking over my knee and a slap on your bare arse."

"Uther." Balinor warned when he saw his friend open his mouth to say something. "This is my mother. You can't win."

"Too fucking right." Dragoon and Dolma said in unison. "I have been married to the woman for fifty years this year, we have been together since we were sixteen and seventeen I have never won an argument unless it is with anyone but her." Dragoon added, causing everyone else to laugh.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter four will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Merlin sadly.**_

_**This is the sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties' and is dedicated to Forevercullen as it is her birthday. Have a great day and hope you like it :) x**_

_**This story will have ten chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties.' Arthur and Merlin are getting ready to finish Uni. Dragoon is his usual self, Dolma has returned, Hunith has some surprising news for Balinor, Ygraine shocks Uther and Valiant wants revenge.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

"I love your gran." Arthur said on their way back to Uni, making his boyfriend laugh.

"Not bad to say she made you nervous when you first met her."

"I know. You are right. She is a female version of Dragoon. I can't believe he took them flowers back and made her believe they were for her from him."

"I can. That is granddad all over. God knows what he will be like at the fair tomorrow."

"We'll soon find out love."

"Love?" Merlin asked as he got out of the car.

"Yeah." Arthur answered, putting his arms around Merlin when he walked over to him. "I do love you."

"Thank you."

"You're not going to say it back?"

"Why? You know I do Arthur."

"It's nice to hear it back though."

"It is."

"Merlin..." Arthur moaned, making the brunet laugh.

"I love you Arthur."

Arthur grinned. "And so you should."

* * *

Arthur woke up to a banging on the door, he held Merlin closer to him and opened one eye, seeing it was only six thirty in the morning, he snapped. "Fuck off!"

"Arthur is Merlin in there with you?" came Lancelot's voice.

"No I have Percival in here. Gwaine and I swapped lovers. Of course he is."

"Grumpy." Merlin mumbled as he slowly got out of bed, flashing Arthur as he stood up, searching for his boxer briefs. "Arthur where did you chuck my boxers? I can't find them."

"I don't know. I don't look where they are going when you are laying there with nothing on."

Merlin sighed and got some out of his drawer and pulled them on before answering the door. "What's up Lancelot?"

"I need you and Arthur to sign the Deans birthday card. I was looking for you both to sign it yesterday but couldn't find you."

"We went to my mum and dad's. Mum is pregnant."

"Oh my congratulations to them both."

"Thanks. Come in."

Lancelot came in and stood by the door whilst Merlin got a pen. He took the card from his friend and wrote his best wishes before signing his name. "Arthur sign this."

Arthur sat up and glared at Lancelot who was still stood by the door as he took the card and pen from his boyfriend. "You woke me this early on a Saturday because of a card that needs signing?"

"Yes. Not nice waking up this early on a Saturday after you have been up early all week is it?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "This doesn't need signing yet. You have just done this because of what I did to you when Merlin moved out.

"Yep." Lancelot answered, grin on his face.

"What did Arthur do?" Merlin asked, looking at his boyfriend who was writing on the card, a scowl on his face.

"I had been up early all week and had long busy days and then he wakes me up at half six on a Saturday morning all excited because you text him saying thank you."

"Here." Arthur said, passing the big card back to Lancelot who took it with a smile and left.

Merlin locked the door behind him before getting back into bed. "Cuddle?"

Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around the brunet. "You don't even have to ask." he answered as he laid them both back down, closing his eyes as he held his lover closer. "Let's get a bit more sleep."

Merlin, comfortable and warm in Arthur's arms fell asleep once more with a smile on his face.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur walked onto the fair and straight away Merlin dragged Arthur over to the stall, handing over his money and handing Arthur the football.

Arthur smiled and took the ball. "What's the score?" he asked the bloke who was running the stall.

"You get five chances. Five out of five you win one of the big cuddly toys on the top shelf. Four out of five you get anything on the second shelf, three out of five anything off the third shelf, two out of five you get a free go, one out of five you get to stick your hand in the lucky bin over there."

Arthur nodded and looked at Merlin. "What do you want love?"

"Anything you can get me." Merlin answered, smiling as he kissed the blond before stepping back.

"Good luck mate." said the man who ran the stall as he stood back and out of the way.

Arthur placed the ball on the floor where he wanted it and took three steps back and paused before moving forwards and kicking the ball.

"Yes!" Merlin laughed, clapping when the ball went in one of the holes.

Five minutes later the man who ran the stall was handing over to Merlin one of the big cuddly toys. "Thank you Arthur." he said as they both started to walk away.

"I thought I was going to miss that last one." the blond answered, putting his arms around Merlin, kissing his temple. "I was determined to get you one of the big prizes though."

"Determined eh? So even though I didn't say you knew I wanted one of the big ones?"

"Yes. I know you like big ones. It's why you enjoy sex with me so much."

Merlin laughed and stopped to turn and face Arthur. "Think a lot of yourself don't you."

"Think more of you though."

Merlin placed the toy between their feet and wrapped his arms around the blond's neck. "You say the sweetest things."

"I try." Arthur answered as he closed the gap between them, his arms going around Merlin's waist, drawing him closer. He stuck out his tongue and licked the brunet's lips, immediately getting entrance and used his tongue to touch every surface his tongue could reach, his hands moved down cupping Merlin's arse making the brunet moan and thread his fingers through his hair.

"Put each other down."

They both reluctantly pulled away to see Dragoon stood there. "Granddad, where are the others?"

"Uther and Balinor are trying to win their wife a toy and your gran hurried off as soon as she saw the candy floss stand."

"Can Dolma eat candy floss?" Arthur asked.

"Of course she can, just has to take her teeth out first. I see you have got yourself a toy already Merlin."

"Yeah. Arthur won it for me. I was just thanking him."

"Is that what you call it? Well I will leave you to it. I think I will treat Dolma to a ride on the Ferris wheel sometime before we go. How about you two?"

"No. Arthur isn't very good with heights granddad."

"Oh. Well come and find me if you want to go on it my boy. It will just be like old times."

"I will granddad."

"Old times?" Arthur asked when Dragoon walked away.

"When I was younger I sometimes used to stay with gran and granddad, they used to take me to the fair if there was ever one on and the first thing I would go on would be the Ferris wheel and the last thing I would go on would be the Ferris wheel..."

"Come on then."

"What?"

"Ferris wheel. It will be the first ride you go on and the last before we leave."

"No Arthur you are not very good with heights."

"I am okay with them. But if you are up there with me I know I will be fine."

"Are you sure? Because it might stop at the top to let others on or off."

"I will shut my eyes. Please Merlin."

Merlin looked closely at his boyfriend and kissed him quickly. "Okay." Merlin took his phone out of his pocket. "Let me ring my dad, if it gets too much he can let the man know."

"No Merlin. I will be alright. Promise."

"Come on then."

After the man had promised to look after their cuddly toy, Arthur paid the man who then brought the bar down making it secure and checking it didn't come loose before moving the ride to let more people on.

"Okay?" Merlin asked.

Arthur took Merlin's hand in his. "Okay." he smiled.

Dragoon grinned when he saw Arthur and his grandson on the Ferris wheel. "Good on ya Pratdragon."

"Arthur I have just seen granddad. I can signal him if you want to get off."

Arthur reached over and took Merlin's hand. "Thank you but I think I will be alright. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Dragoon walked over to the man controlling the Ferris wheel. "There are two men sharing, one of them is a brunet, very skinny and the other is blond, with muscles."

"I remember them. It's their toy I am looking after."

"That is my grandson and his now fiancé. I am an old romantic at heart, if I slip you some money would you stop the ride with them at the top."

"I'm sorry sir I can't do that."

"I will make it worth it for you. Like I said I am an old romantic at heart. They have just got engaged." he lied. "All I am asking for is five minutes on the top and just act as though it has stopped and you are trying to get it to work again."

"I don't know..."

Dragoon sighed. "Okay I didn't want to do this but if you don't, I will set my wife on you."

"And who is your wife?"

"Hook a duck stand, long green dress, grey hair as long as mine."

The man looked over and saw Dolma arguing with the man who ran the stand.

"What do you mean you don't understand?" she asked.

"Just what I said." the man answered back.

"Well let me explain it to you in layman's terms. You said it is two pound a go and I am simply asking for a pensioner's discount, meaning I want some money taking off what you are asking for as I am a pensioner."

"If you can't afford full price ma'am then perhaps you shouldn't be here."

Dragoon winced. "He shouldn't have said that to her." he mumbled to the man at the side of him.

"Oh you are answering back. You know, people never answer me back as they are not as stupid to do so. Are you stupid? Is that why you work at a fair because you are not qualified for anything else?"

The man sighed. "One pound fifty and no one can know."

"Good man." Dolma smiled. "I knew you would see sense...eventually."

The man on the Ferris wheel turned to see Dragoon grinning at him. "Two minutes, that's all I will give."

"Deal. I might point up to make it look as though from my grandson's point of view I am pushing you to get it going again, just in case he looks."

"Fine." the bloke mumbled and stopped the ride when Arthur and Merlin were at the top. "Sorry folks, a little mishap, I will get it going again. My apologies." he said as he made it look as though he was doing something.

"Why has it stopped? No one is getting off."

Merlin looked over his shoulder to the two people behind them who told him what they had been told by the people behind them.

"It's broke!?"

"No Arthur. Just a mishap, it does happen. It has happened before when I have been on here with granddad."

"We are very high. I don't mind it when it is still moving but whilst it is still up here..."

Merlin slid closer to Arthur and put his left arm around him and used his right hand to cup his chin and face him. "Forget how high up we are, just look at me, and focus on me."

"Merlin..."

"Shh." Merlin whispered and moved his head forwards joining their lips, his hand going from his boyfriend's chin to the back of his head, opening his mouth to let Arthur's tongue in.

Arthur was that carried away he didn't notice the ride moving again and stop until a man cleared his throat and lifted the bar from them that kept them secure. "Sorry for the mishap but all is fixed now. Here is your toy and congratulations."

Merlin took the toy and frowned as he and Arthur started to walk away. "Are you okay Arthur?"

"Yes."

"We don't have to go on it again."

"No I promised Merlin. We will go on it before we leave."

"But if it happens again..."

"Then we make out more. If I am honest Merlin as soon as your lips were on mine I forgot everything else. Lets hope it stops again at the top when we go back on it."

"Pratdragon."

Arthur looked away from Merlin to see Dragoon walk up to him. "On the Ferris wheel just then. Did you get scared or worried at all when it stopped?"

"At first but Merlin helped me."

"Consider it payback from me."

"You got him to stop the ride when you knew of Arthur being a bit weary of heights? Granddad!"

"What? It's his fault your gran found out about them flowers that got me a slap and a night in the spare room."

"I told gran Arthur brought them for me, not Arthur."

"I know that but it was Arthur who brought them in the first place."

"How was he to know what you would do?"

"Dad what have you done now." Balinor said who saw Merlin not very happy with his dad.

Merlin told Balinor what happened. "Dad."

"Guys honestly its fine. It helped me and it got me a make out session with Merlin. So in a way... Thank you."

Dragoon scrunched his face up. "Bah." he said and walked away.

"Sorry about him Arthur."

"That's okay Balinor, I am getting used to him." Arthur laughed.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter five up tomorrow :)**_

_**Review? x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Merlin sadly.**_

_**This is the sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties' and is dedicated to Forevercullen as it is her birthday. Have a great day and hope you like it :) x**_

_**This story will have ten chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties.' Arthur and Merlin are getting ready to finish Uni. Dragoon is his usual self, Dolma has returned, Hunith has some surprising news for Balinor, Ygraine shocks Uther and Valiant wants revenge.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

A few minutes later Hunith walked over to them all. "Having a good time?" she asked as she took a bite into her hotdog.

"Mm what have you got on there?"

"I have onions, tomato ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise. It's yummy."

"That must be your fourth one woman." Balinor said, shaking his head.

"I am hungry."

"Hunith no offense but I could be staring and not eat what you have there." Arthur said.

Hunith smiled and looked at her husband. "Kiss?"

Balinor smiled and kissed his wife who smiled before walking away.

"Dad could you taste all what she has just ate?"

"Oh yeah, but if I said no it would result of me sleeping on the couch. I need a drink now as that is all I can taste, see you boys later."

"Sorry about granddad."

"It's fine Merlin it hasn't put me off, if anything it has made it better as I want to go on it before we leave."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. What do you want to go on now?"

Merlin looked around and saw Gwaine and Percival on the ghost train, glued at the lips before the ride even started. "Ghost train. You will hold me in case something scares me won't you."

Arthur laughed and wrapped his arms around Merlin. "I will hold you anyway."

* * *

On the way Merlin stopped in front of the big helter skelter when someone came sliding down on a mat. He looked up and after seeing how high it was he handed the toy over to Arthur. "I won't be long." he said and paid before grabbing a mat and made his way to the top.

Merlin had just placed the mat down when a hand on his arm made him jump. "Arthur? What are you doing up here? It's high."

Arthur moved closer when he saw just how high up he was. "I am aware of that now but if I am close to you and holding you tight I will be fine."

Merlin nodded and slowly helped Arthur sit down, once Arthur said he was fine Merlin sat down between his legs and rested his back against Arthur's chest, pulling the blond's arms around him. "Ready Arthur?"

"Yes." the blond answered, tightening his hold on Merlin.

Merlin laughed all the way down. "You can look now Arthur."

Arthur pulled his face out of the back of Merlin's neck and saw that they were back safely on the ground and the man was handing them back their toy. Merlin took it and stood up and helped the blond up. "Now we can go on the ghost train." he handed the toy to his boyfriend. "Here. I think you are best to hold this. To say you were scared due to how high we were it didn't stop you getting hard."

Arthur laughed and took the toy.

* * *

After spending an hour on the fair Arthur and Merlin left but not before finding their parents and Dragoon and Dolma who were all sat outside a burger/hotdog van. Balinor watching his wife take bits of her hotdog in between eating a chip. Chips that, Arthur noticed, were covered in gravy topped with tomato ketchup.

"Enjoying that Hunith?"

"I am Arthur. Thank you."

"I bet you could just kiss her couldn't you Balinor."

Balinor gave Arthur a look before leaning over to kiss Hunith who smiled as she carried on eating.

"Me and Arthur are going to get going now. We have an exam on Tuesday."

"What exam son?" Uther asked.

"English." Arthur looked around. "Erm, have any of you seen Valiant around?"

"No." Dragoon answered. "I was looking forward to introducing the wanker to Dolma as well."

"I will meet him though sooner or later." Dolma said, scrunching her face up a little causing Arthur to laugh. "Something tickle you sex on legs?"

"Sorry it's just that when you scrunched your face up just then you looked a bit like Dragoon."

"Are you saying I look like this old twat? Have I ever insulted you?"

Arthur opened and closed his mouth several times before pointing at Merlin. "Before I met you I asked Merlin what you were like and he said you are like a female version of Dragoon."

"Don't drag me into it." Merlin screeched.

"Well Merlin is right. Over fifty years together I will be like my husband as his bad habits rub off on me but to say I look like him..."

"Mother leave him alone."

Dolma laughed and stood up and moved around the table to hug Arthur. "I was only playing with you sex on legs."

"Ah!" Arthur jumped back causing Dragoon to roll his eyes.

"Leave the boys arse alone Dolma."

"Can you blame me for wanting to pinch his arse given the one I have to settle for?"

Merlin laughed and took Arthur's hand. "We'll see you all later." he said as he dragged Arthur away.

* * *

Just over one hour later Dragoon and Dolma were walking up their garden path when Dragoon held his arm out, stopping his wife from going further.

"Dragoon what's wrong? Why have you stopped?"

"Our door has been kicked in. I want you to stay out here whilst I go in."

"Don't be stupid Dragoon, what if they are still in there?"

"Love if they were then we would be hearing them as they turned the place over."

"Or they have seen us and decided to stop and wait for us to enter."

"Dolma..."

"Dragoon no. Please."

Dragoon bent down and picked up the baseball he hid in his roses. "I will be fine love." he kissed his wife and walked towards the house.

Dolma stood and watched as her husband pushed open their door and gasped when Dragoon dropped the bat on the path and walked inside with his arms held so far up.

The man stood there, knife in hand. "Get in there now."

Dragoon sighed and started to slowly move forwards but jumped when he felt the knife poke him in the back. "Valiant! That is a knife it _does_ hurt."

"Just get moving old man."

Reaching the living area Dragoon turned and sat down. "How did you find out where I live wanker?"

"I would watch what you call me if I were you. I simply followed those losers at Uni."

"Why are you here?"

"Revenge old man. You humiliated me and since then people haven't coward away from me. I need my respect back."

"Respect? You never had any to begin with. Respect is to be earned. If you respect and help people then they will you in return stupid." Dragoon snapped, behind Valiant he saw his wife slowly walk into their house, bat in hand.

"This your wife in these pictures?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"Abroad at her sister's funeral."

"No doubt she will be back soon."

"Two weeks."

"For a funeral? Yeah right."

"Her sister left her a house and some land; she has to stay there to sort everything out."

"I think I will leave her a shock to come home to then. Just come back from burying her sister only to now bury her husband." Valiant walked forwards and pointed his knife at Dragoon's chest. "You humiliated me old man. I will make you pay for that."

Dragoon took a deep breath and shut his eyes, the pain he was expecting never came, all that did come was a loud thud. Dragoon opened his eyes and saw his wife stood there, bat in hand looking down at a now unconscious Valiant. "Only one person is allowed to threaten my husband and get away with it and that's me. Wanker."

Dragoon laughed and stood up and hugged his wife. "I love ya gal."

"You too old man. I rang the police they are on their way. Are you alright?"

"I will be. I must admit I was worried there for a moment."

* * *

Balinor and Hunith had gone back to Uther and Ygraine's for a drink. "Apart from cravings, how is Hunith?" Uther asked as he passed Balinor a drink.

"Well she is showing now so she keeps asking me how she looks."

"Beautiful and glowing every time?" Uther asked.

"Oh yes." Just then Balinor's phone rang. "Hello? It is. Oh Mrs Higgins. You what? Oh fuck I will be right there. Thank you." Balinor put his phone away and stood up. "That was mum and dad's neighbour, someone broke into their house and held dad with a knife to him."

"Fuck. You have had a drink. I'll drive you."

Balinor nodded and walked into the house.

"Love what's wrong?" Hunith asked when she saw her husband looking pale.

"Mum and dad's neighbour just rang, someone just broke in and held dad with a knife."

"Oh my. How is Dolma?"

"Shouting at the bloke who did it, she said an ambulance is there."

* * *

Within twenty minutes Balinor, Hunith, Uther and Ygraine had pulled up outside Dragoon and Dolma's house. Balinor seeing an ambulance and police cars still there hurried from the car only to be stopped by a policeman. "I'm sorry sir I can't let you pass."

"My name is Balinor Emrys this is my parent's house."

The policeman sighed and nodded, letting all four of them pass.

Balinor hurried into the house. "Dad!"

Dragoon who was talking to a policeman turned. "Son? What are you doing here?"

"Are you alright?"

"A bit shaken and hurt a little in the back where he poked me with the knife but okay. He is worser off, your mother saw to that."

"Dad who was it?"

"Valiant. He broke in whilst we were at the fair and turned the place over whilst waiting for us to return. I saw the door had been kicked in and told your mother to wait outside whilst I came in."

Dolma walked over to her husband and put her arm around him. "I saw him about to stab your dad so I whacked him with our bat."

"I want you both to stay at ours tonight." Hunith said. "Please, things need sorting out here you need new locks for a start and it will need tidying up."

"Hunith the wanker has been arrested we will be fine."

"Father please, just to put Hunith's mind at rest. One night. It will make me feel better as well."

"Thank you Hunith. I will pack me and Dragoon an overnight bag."

* * *

The next morning Merlin was surprised to see his granddad in his dressing gown. Him and Arthur had promised to come round and help Balinor empty his study which was to be turned into a nursery. "Granddad?"

"Morning my boy. Pratdragon." he said as he walked past them and into the kitchen. "Want a cup of tea?" he called out.

Balinor walked into the living room and saw Arthur and Merlin. "Morning son. You are both here early."

"Well we said we would come and help. Dad why is granddad here? Has he had a falling out with gran?"

"No son your gran is here as well. Sit down and they can tell you."

Within ten minutes Balinor and Hunith were sat at the table, Dragoon and Dolma on one sofa and Arthur and Merlin on the other. "What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"We are here laddie because Valiant broke into our house yesterday and turned the place over." Dragoon said.

"Valiant?" Merlin asked, "did he know it was your house?"

"Of course he was Merlin he was waiting for us. Held your granddad with a knife, was about to stab him but I got there first, knocked him out with our bat." Dolma answered.

"That fucker! I'll bloody kill him." Arthur snapped.

"No need lad."

"You mean you-?"

"No Pratdragon I didn't kill the bastard. Police have him."

Merlin dropped his head to hide the tears he felt were coming to the surface. "This is my fault."

"What? Of course it isn't love." the blond said, taking the brunets hand in his.

"It is! If we hadn't got him back then he would have left us alone."

"No he wouldn't have left us alone. He would have kept bullying you Merlin and that had to stop."

"Rather him bully me then what my granddad and gran went through."

"Oh for f- goodness sake." Dragoon stood up and shoved Arthur. "Shift your arse Pratdragon. Old man needs to sit."

Arthur stood up and let Dragoon sit down next to his boyfriend.

Dragoon sat down and took Merlin into his arms. "This is no ones fault but that wanker Valiant's. It is not your fault never was. He did what he did because of what I did to him; you didn't know what I was going to do to him. If you start to blame yourself I shall fall out with you laddie do you hear me."

"I hear you granddad. Thank you." Merlin said, hugging Dragoon back.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter six up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	6. Chapter 6

** don't own Merlin sadly.**

_**This is the sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties' and is dedicated to Forevercullen as it is her birthday. Have a great day and hope you like it :) x**_

_**This story will have ten chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties.' Arthur and Merlin are getting ready to finish Uni. Dragoon is his usual self, Dolma has returned, Hunith has some surprising news for Balinor, Ygraine shocks Uther and Valiant wants revenge.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

After leaving his parents, Merlin and Arthur went back to Uni Arthur grabbed some clean clothes. "Care to join me in the shower?"

Merlin laughed. "No. If I do we will never get any studying done. I promise after our last exam on Tuesday we can have as much sex as you want."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Let me guess. Whilst holding something else as well?"

Arthur laughed and moved down to kiss Merlin in the chair. "You know me too well. I won't be long."

As soon as Merlin heard the shower running he picked up Arthur's car keys and left.

Arthur turned the shower on and stripped whilst waiting for the water to warm as he dropped his clothes on the floor he thought he would try and entice Merlin with his nakedness to join him. He opened the bathroom door to find the dorm empty. "Merlin?"

He looked on his side table to find his keys were gone, grabbing a sheet he wrapped it around him and hurried to the window where he saw his car being driven away. "Where you going Merlin?" he watched as the car stopped at the junction before turning left. "Gotcha."

He hurried back into the bathroom and turned the shower off and quickly dressed before leaving the dorm in search for Gwaine and Percival. He ran to their dorm and was about to knock when he heard Gwaine shout out Percival's name. He sighed and banged on the door. "Put each other down and open up. I need your help it's Merlin."

Arthur heard locks before the door opened to reveal Percival stood there wearing just his boxers. "Arthur what's happened?"

"Whilst we were at the fair yesterday, Valiant broke into Dragoon and Dolma's place, turned it over whilst waiting for them to return, held Dragoon at knife point and would have stabbed him if it hadn't have been for Dolma. Merlin blames himself."

Behind Percival Gwaine jumped out of bed and pulled on some jeans. "Is Dragoon alright?"

"He is but even though he has told Merlin not to blame himself I think he still does, he has taken my car and gone to Dragoon and Dolma's place."

"What can he do?"

"I know Merlin. He feels guilty and feels as though he has to make it up to them and the only way Merlin thinks he can do that is by cleaning and putting back everything to where it once was."

Percival nodded and pulled a top over his head. "Then we will help. We can go in Gwaine's car. Give us five minutes."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you friends." he said as he left to go and wait by Gwaine's car.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Gwaine, Percival and Arthur pulled up outside Dragoon and Dolma's in front of Arthur's car. Gwaine hadn't even turned the engine off when Arthur was out of the car and hurrying into the house.

He found Merlin on his hands and knees in the living room a bowl of soapy water by his side as he was scrubbing the floor furiously with a cloth. "Merlin?"

Merlin continued to scrub and ignored Arthur.

"Merlin please."

Gwaine and Percival walked in and saw the scene before them, Gwaine made to walk to his friend on the floor but Percival stopped him.

"I need to get this out, gran must have hit him hard as there is blood on the carpet, if it stains they will need to buy a new one I have to get it out."

Arthur dropped to his knees and made to get the cloth from Merlin. "Merlin. Merlin please. We will sort it."

"No it needs to come out." he said as he continued to scrub.

Arthur managed to get the cloth from Merlin and held him up and drew him into a hug. "We will. All four of us we will get it looking like new."

"It's my fault." he sighed, burying his face into Arthur's neck.

Percival and Gwaine were that caught up in watching the scene before them they did not notice a fifth person until he struggled to get down onto his knees. "Laddie. What did I say to you this morning?"

"It is easier said than done granddad."

"I know it is, but you being like this and acting this way isn't helping me or your gran to try and get past it. We need to let it go and move on. You doing this is only showing Valiant that he is still getting to you even though he is sitting in a police cell. Do not let him think or believe that he has won."

Merlin pulled away from Arthur and let his granddad hold him. "Please Merlin. It hurts me to see you like this. Me and your gran have been talking. This house has four bedrooms."

"I don't understand granddad."

"Me and your gran have been thinking about this for a while but yesterday decided it for us. A house with four bedrooms is too big for just me and your gran. And those stairs every night. As much as I hate to admit it we are not getting any younger. We will be moving into a bungalow not far from your parents. It is better for us and everyone else."

"Are you sure you are not just doing this solely because of yesterday?"

"Yes Merlin. Me and your gran have been talking about this for a while now. This place is just too big for us both."

"So I don't have to tidy up?"

"Of course you do laddie." Dragoon as answered as he pulled back, giving Merlin his cheeky grin. "I need this place looking its best for when people come looking. I want them buying it so me and Dolma can move."

"Where will you be staying until then?"

"With Balinor and Hunith."

Merlin stood up and helped his granddad up. "Get back to Uni and study for your final exam on Tuesday. Once you have sat that then I and your gran will need all the help you can give." Dragoon looked up. "You can help as well Arthur. Along with scruffy and the giant over there." he said making Gwaine and Percival laugh.

"Why did you come here Dragoon?" Arthur asked.

"To get me and Dolma some more clothes and things, she has given me a list of what she says she needs if I get it wrong the bloody woman can come and fetch them herself."

* * *

Once back at Uni Arthur stripped down to nothing. "You aren't going to disappear on me again are you?"

"No Arthur. How did you know where I was?"

"I stripped and came back in here and tried to entice you with my nakedness to join me when I saw you gone along with my keys. I went to the window and I could see my car at the junction, when it turned left I knew then that you were going to Dragoon and Dolma's. So I went to Gwaine and Percival. Just timed it right as well as they had just finished having sex. I told them what happened and Percival said to give them five minutes and they would come and help."

"You dragged them out of bed after sex?"

"I wouldn't have had to if you didn't go off."

Merlin sat on the bed. "I'm sorry Arthur."

Arthur walked over and sat beside his boyfriend. "Oh Merlin I am not blaming you. Anything but that. Why didn't you talk to me Merlin?"

"I don't know. I just know that I had to try and make it up to them."

"Merlin." Arthur sighed, drawing the brunet into a hug. Merlin gladly returned the hug, burying his face into the blond's neck. It wasn't until he saw goose bumps on Arthur's neck and shoulder that he realised his boyfriend was naked.

Rather than telling Arthur he simply let his hand drop into Arthur's lap, his hand running up his thigh as he let his fingers curl around his boyfriends cock.

"Oh Merlin."

Merlin just smiled into Arthur's neck, placing kisses there and nipping the skin with his teeth, soothing it with his tongue as his hand got a little faster before slowing down. Using his finger and thumb he gently squeezed the head, the pad of his thumb going over the slit, gathering the precome that was there. Merlin brought his hand up and licked his thumb clean.

Arthur seeing this slammed his lips upon Merlin's and fell back onto the bed taking his boyfriend with him whose hand had took hold of his cock once more and started to stroke it vigorously.

Arthur made quick work of Merlin's jeans and pulled them off whilst Merlin took his top off and threw it to the floor. Now both naked they joined lips once more and began to frot against each other, soon both of them were coming moaning each other's names.

They both dropped on to their backs. "Where did that come from?" Arthur panted.

"I dropped my hand in your lap to let you know instead of telling you that you are still naked." Merlin sat up. "I'm all sticky now. I will have to have a shower with you."

Merlin had only just finished talking when Arthur pulled him up and dragged him into the shower.

* * *

Arthur woke up and moaned at the sound of Merlin's phone alarm. He reached over the brunet and turned it off before pulling his boyfriend closer to him. "No Arthur."

"It's four in the morning. Our exam isn't for another five hours."

"I know that but you know that after this we will be leaving Uni. We need to pack up the rest of our stuff that will take a couple of hours leaving us three hours to study."

"I have studied all I can Merlin."

"As have I but this is just going over last minute things so it is fresh in our mind for when we go and sit it. Come on. Up."

Arthur moaned but did as he was told.

Arthur picked up a marker and wrote on it before opening the door and sticking it on before closing it. "What does the sign say?"

"Just that we are studying for our last exam and asking that we do not be disturbed."

Merlin narrowed his eyes as Arthur smiled at him. "I know that smile."

"My innocent one?"

"No your 'I am lying' one." he answered as he opened the door and read out what the sign says. "Me and Merlin are to be having mad and passionate sex as it is our last day here, you disturb us and you will pay. So turn round and fuck off.' Arthur!"

"What? If they think that we are then they won't knock will they?"

"They could do. Didn't stop you knocking on Percival and Gwaine's door on Saturday."

"Well everyone in Uni is not me."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh as he started to sort through things. "Right then, start sorting out the rest of your things."

* * *

An hour into sorting through their things Arthur spoke up. "I don't like this Merlin."

Merlin stopped what he was doing and looked up. "Like what?"

"Merlin I have lived with you here and since we have got together, even before then... I don't like it that you will be now living with your parents and me with mine."

Merlin smiled and walked over to his boyfriend. "Never heard of sleepovers? Your parents house has more rooms so we won't risk being overheard when having sex."

Arthur laughed and held Merlin close to him. "I still don't like it. I love living with you."

"We will find somewhere together Arthur. I don't like this either but I try not to let it bother me as I know it won't be for long." Merlin smiled and gave Arthur a slow and passionate kiss. "Now come on, just a bit left and then we will be studying."

"Okay." Arthur answered. Kissing Merlin before he started to pack again.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter seven will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Merlin sadly.**_

_**This is the sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties' and is dedicated to Forevercullen as it is her birthday. Have a great day and hope you like it :) x**_

_**This story will have ten chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties.' Arthur and Merlin are getting ready to finish Uni. Dragoon is his usual self, Dolma has returned, Hunith has some surprising news for Balinor, Ygraine shocks Uther and Valiant wants revenge.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Before they both knew it was ten minutes to nine and they were both making their way to the hall. When they got there they saw that some students were standing reading their books, books that would not be allowed to be taken in with them, others were drumming their fingers against their thighs a couple kept checking their watch. Merlin shook his head at some of them, he knew he was nervous but some of these.

He jumped when he felt arms go around his middle. "Not that nervous are you?" Arthur's voice whispered in his ear.

"No. Mind you I know for a fact some of these haven't studied like us."

"Merlin if it wasn't for you I would be just like these as I wouldn't have studied as much as I have done."

"Hey guys."

Merlin and Arthur turned to see Gwaine and Percival walk over to them holding hands.

Five minutes later the doors opened and an examiner walked out and looked at the all. "Enter." he said.

Merlin took a breath and looked at Arthur who smiled and kissed him. "Good luck baby."

"You too." he smiled.

Arthur followed Merlin up to the front and smiled when he felt Merlin squeeze his hand before he sat down. Arthur sat down and looked behind him to see Gwaine and Percival take their seats behind him and Merlin.

The doors to the hall closed. "This is a three hour exam. You write on the paper provided. Not the question sheet. Good luck to you all. Begin."

* * *

Merlin looked up at the clock when he had finished and saw that he had thirty minutes left. The time he had left he decided to read through what he had done. He chanced a glance at Arthur to see him put his pen down, look across and wink at him before he too started to check over what he had done.

"Time up." the examiner called out and Merlin heard pens being placed down.

"How did you find it?" Arthur asked.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be. I finished with time left and went over it again and added more."

"I did that." Arthur threw his arm across Merlin's shoulders. "Well we have done all we can Merlin and that is all we can do." he leaned over and kissed Merlin's temple. "I do want to thank you though."

"What for?"

"On page eight there were two questions that we studied this morning."

"And with it being fresh in your mind you had no trouble?"

"Nope."

Merlin laughed and looked up, frowning when he saw his dad leaning against the wall outside his and Arthur's dorm. "Dad?"

Balinor turned and grinned. "Hey son how did the exam go?"

"Better than I thought. Dad what are you doing here?"

"He's here with me." Uther answered as he walked out of the dorm. "Does the Dean know you are both leaving after your exam?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just have to hand over the keys." Arthur answered. He looked inside the dorm and saw it empty all but the beds that were now separated, the drawers and desk by the window. "Where is all our stuff dad?" Arthur asked.

"Me and Balinor have took it and your mum and Hunith and Dolma are unpacking it all."

"Oh." Merlin said before smiling. "Thank you. Me and Arthur are going to spend the day together as it was our last night together last night."

Balinor smiled. "Okay son. Before you both do though can you both come with me and Uther? There is something the both of us want you to see."

"Sure. We have to just double check everything and hand the key back over." Merlin answered.

Uther smiled. "We will wait by the car for you." he said as he and Balinor walked away.

Arthur pulled Merlin into the dorm they had shared and closed the door. "One last kiss?"

Merlin smiled and moved his arms up to wrap around his boyfriend's neck. "One last kiss." he whispered before joining lips with the blond.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and pulled him closer, letting one hand drift down to cup the brunets arse and squeeze. Merlin gasped and Arthur used that to thrust his tongue into Merlin's mouth.

Merlin let his hand go up and his fingers tangle in Arthur's hair. When air was needed they both pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other's. "Friends in school, lovers in Uni and then married."

"I have told you before. Unless you propose properly I say no Pendragon."

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin once more. "Time to go baby."

"Yep. Can I stay at yours tonight?"

"Only if I can stay at yours tomorrow Merlin."

After double checking everywhere they locked the dorm up and handed the key back over to the Dean and left hand in hand and saw Uther and Balinor on the field, the car parked at the side and both of them tackling for the ball, Uther managing to get the ball and boot it, scoring and making Arthur and Merlin laugh as they saw Uther point at Balinor and laugh.

Balinor got the ball and dropped it at their feet. "Two each. Whoever gets this one wins."

"I win Emrys you redecorate my study."

"I win Pendragon then you decorate the nursery to how Hunith wants it."

"Deal."

Arthur and Merlin watched as once again their dad's started to tackle each other for the ball. Uther managed to get the ball once more and just as he was about to boot it towards the open goal Dragoon shouted to them making Arthur and Merlin jump. "How old are you pair? No wonder Arthur and Merlin aren't back yet. You two are busy playing. Come on."

Uther looked up giving Balinor the chance as he took the ball and kicked it into the open goal. He threw his arms in the air before dropping them to point at an open mouthed Uther. "Ha! I win Pendragon. Have fun working under my wife's supervision."

"That's not fair, Dragoon distracted me."

"Still counts dad."

Uther and Balinor walked over to the three of them. "Whose side are you on son?"

"My own. You can't blame it on distractions. You could have easily have kicked it into the open goal as Balinor looked up as well when Dragoon shouted."

"Yes. I have been sent here to see where the lads are. Now I know they are waiting for you pair as you are too busy playing."

* * *

Ten minutes later they pulled up outside a small house. "Where are we?" Arthur asked as they all got out of the car.

"This house has two bedrooms, a bathroom and a large study upstairs. A living room, dining room and a kitchen downstairs, a conservatory and a small garden out back that is all fenced off. This small bit of garden at the front as you can see and a double drive." Uther explained.

"I can see that dad."

"Oh granddad is this yours and gran's new house?"

"No laddie I told you we are moving into a bungalow."

"This son is yours and Arthur's new house."

"What?" Arthur and Merlin said in unison.

The door opened and Hunith and Ygraine walked out, Dolma not far behind them. "Your new house." Ygraine said. "This is a present from me and your dad and Balinor and Hunith to you both; you have worked so hard to get to where you are now. We just know you will do well with your results, Merlin a teacher, Arthur you a lawyer. So this is our gift to you to say how proud we are of you both."

Arthur and Merlin laughed and hugged their parents and everyone else. "Thank you so much." Arthur said with Merlin agreeing.

"This is too much." Merlin said as he pulled back from Ygraine.

"It is what we wanted to do. We have had it planned for a while." Uther said as he handed the keys over.

Dragoon stepped forwards in front of Merlin. "You know laddie me and your gran didn't put any money towards the new house."

"That's okay granddad. We really didn't expect anything."

"Me and your gran have got you something though laddie as we are very proud of you and don't worry, this hasn't left us short. The day you were born your father promised you that you will want for nothing in life and will go far and I believed him and agreed with him so me and your gran since the day you were born have been putting money into a savings account in order to buy you something with it when you finished Uni, there is still some left over so what we have done is split that money into two savings account, one yours and one for our other grandchild for when we have gone." Dragoon explained.

"Granddad..."

"No laddie. This is something we have planned since day one and it hasn't left us short as it wasn't our money. It was yours." Dolma said as she handed Merlin a set of keys. "In the garage." she said with a smile.

Arthur and Merlin hurried over to the garage door and opened it. "Fuck me Merlin." Arthur gasped when he saw what was sitting in there. A silver Peugeot rcz. "Now that's a car baby."

Arthur hurried over and started circling the car and stopped when he saw that his boyfriend hadn't moved from his spot. "You alright love?"

"That's really mine?" he asked.

Dragoon laughed and hugged his grandson. "It's really yours laddie. We are so proud of you."

Merlin choked out a laugh and hugged Dragoon who laughed before hugging Dolma and kissing her cheek. "Thank you both."

Arthur walked over to Merlin and picked him up, making him jump. "Arthur what are you doing?"

"Carrying you over the threshold into our new house."

"Aren't you supposed to do that when we marry?" Merlin laughed.

"Yes and I will do so again when we do marry."

"Oh can me and Hunith plan it?" Ygraine asked.

Merlin looked over Arthur's shoulder at Ygraine. "You can when we do get engaged but I have told Arthur here unless he asks properly then I say no."

"Bah! You sound just like your gran when I asked her to marry me. I asked her but no she wanted flowers and a meal and wanted to be proposed at sunset."

Arthur placed Merlin down once they were all inside. "How did you propose then Dragoon? Obviously you gave her all she asked for as she said yes."

"Well she wanted a meal, flowers and proposed at sunset. We went to the cinema and stopped by a small chip shop on the way back. We got a bag of chips each and for a short cut home we cut through the park, I just happened to see that the sun was setting so I sat Dolma down on a bench and sat beside her. Whilst eating our chips she commented on the flowers planted by the bench. I told her she has her flowers, her meal is in her hands there is her sunset in front of her then asked her to marry me."

Dolma scrunched her face up. "Cheeky bastard got around it; I wouldn't be surprised if he planned it all. But in a roundabout way I did get all I asked for so it was only fair I said yes as I told him I would if I had all that."

"So gran wanted all that and because you being you, you managed to get away with it and it only cost you a bag of chips?" Merlin asked.

"Not even that. Your gran paid for the chips as I paid for the cinema."

Everyone started laughing. "Dad you are unbelievable."

"I had to try. I just couldn't believe I got away with it." Dragoon grinned as he put his arm around his wife. "Isn't she funny when she is mad?"

Dolma scrunched her face up again and lightly tapped her husband. "Cabbage head."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter eight will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Merlin sadly.**_

_**This is the sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties' and is dedicated to Forevercullen as it is her birthday. Have a great day and hope you like it :) x**_

_**This story will have ten chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties.' Arthur and Merlin are getting ready to finish Uni. Dragoon is his usual self, Dolma has returned, Hunith has some surprising news for Balinor, Ygraine shocks Uther and Valiant wants revenge.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Arthur and Merlin were busy furnishing their new home and decorating and making it theirs and how they want it. Merlin was actually thankful for the distraction as he was nervous about his results. Just over two weeks later Merlin had woke Arthur up.

In the two weeks they had decorated their room and the kitchen. The rest of the rooms were liveable but needed doing. They were to start the living room today and Merlin had woke Arthur up, roughly shaking him. "Arthur. Arthur. Arthur get your arse up now!"

Arthur moaned and opened his eyes and saw a panicked looking Merlin and shot up. "Baby what's wrong?"

Merlin handed over to Arthur a letter that had the Uni seal stamped on it. Arthur took it and opened his and read it before looking up at Merlin. "Our results are in. We have to go and get them."

Merlin nodded. "Okay, erm, well it is a bit short notice isn't it? We need to get our living room done. We can't go today and get them obviously."

Arthur frowned. "Merlin the living room can wait twenty minutes surely. This is our exam results they are important."

"And our home isn't? Arthur we need to get it done. So much to do. I will shower first." Merlin went to move but Arthur grabbed his wrist. "Baby it is okay to be nervous about your results, you will be fine, we both will."

"Of course you will Arthur you are going straight into your father's company, to a job your father has promised you for years, you only went to Uni because you wanted to get it on your own but me? I haven't got that. I need these results."

"Merlin I know you are going to be fine. You studied and took in more than me, if anyone is going to do badly out of the both of us it will be me. I only studied as much as I did because of you and then I didn't do as much as you."

"But if I fail..."

"Which you won't." Arthur interrupted. "But if you do and this is a really big 'if' then you know you can re-sit them. You think you haven't done well?"

"Yes."

"Well I believe you have passed so let's get up, have breakfast, get dressed and see if you are going to prove me wrong."

"I would rather stay here."

Arthur moved closer to Merlin. "You want me to ring your granddad?"

"What can he do?"

"He can say and do things to you I wouldn't dare do."

Merlin smiled and dropped his head. "You wouldn't do that to me though. Let's stay home today. Maybe tomorrow?"

"If that's what you want."

Merlin nodded and kissed Arthur. "Join me in shower?"

"I'd love to."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur before hurrying to their bathroom, missing Arthur text on his phone before following him.

* * *

Later when they had just finished breakfast the doorbell rang and Merlin stood up to answer it whilst Arthur put their breakfast pots in the bowl and began to wash.

"Granddad hey. I know why you are here."

"Yep. You said yesterday I could have a drive in your new car."

Merlin laughed and handed over his keys and frowned when Dragoon didn't move. "Something wrong granddad?"

"Yes. I am not going in that car on my own. It is brand new and has all these new buttons, what if I press something thinking it is one thing when it is another."

"I can come with you if you like."

"I do like, get your shoes on laddie."

"Hang on I am coming with you." Arthur said as he walked out of the kitchen. "Dragoon driving a brand new top of the range car? This I have to see." Arthur laughed as he put his shoes on.

"Dollop head." Dragoon mumbled as he made his way over to the garage, Merlin and Arthur following after locking their house up. "You reverse it laddie onto the road." he said handing the keys back over to Merlin.

* * *

Once they had got in and Merlin explained what the buttons do and how different it was to Dragoon's car. Merlin smiled when Dragoon stalled his car a couple of times. "Sorry laddie."

"That's okay granddad. Just take your time."

Dragoon came to a junction and went to put his indicator on and jumped when the windscreen wipers started going. "Oh what have I done?"

Merlin smiled and leaned over and turned them off and put the indicator on. "It's okay granddad."

After half hour of driving Dragoon put his foot down and started driving as though he had been driving that car all his life.

"Granddad?"

"Yes Merlin."

"What's with the sudden change?"

"I know how to drive this car Merlin I know all the buttons and how it works as I test drove it and drove it to your house for you to find."

"Then what -?"

"I got a text of Arthur this morning and you laddie are being daft. You cannot keep putting off your exam results. You will just get worse the longer you put them off. You are not driving I am and I am not turning back. Let's get your results."

Merlin looked over his shoulder at Arthur who smiled nervously at him. "I hate you."

"Don't say what you don't mean laddie. Arthur was only doing what was right. Besides, he did warn you he would ring me."

Merlin turned to the front and folded his arms and was quiet the rest of the way there, ignoring Arthur who kept saying his name, trying to get him to talk.

* * *

When they pulled up at Uni Dragoon turned to face Merlin. "Now are you going to get out of the car and get your results or am I going to have to ring my son to come and carry you in there?"

"Fine I am going."

Arthur got out of the car and started to walk beside Merlin and tried to grab his hand only for Merlin to pull his hand away. "I told you Arthur I wasn't ready."

"I know Merlin and I am sorry but how you are feeling and how nervous you are the longer you leave it the worse you will be."

Merlin said nothing and walked into Uni with Arthur by his side. When they got to the office they saw some laughing and dancing, punching the air with their fist and they also saw a couple who were crying, asking if they could re-sit. Arthur seeing Merlin staring at them directed him away to get their results.

"Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys. Here to pick up our results." Arthur said, Merlin by his side nodding his head.

The woman went to the filing cabinet and rifled through the files for a few seconds before coming back with a sealed envelope for them both. "Thank you." Merlin feebly said as he and Arthur walked away.

Arthur moved them away from the students and back outside. "I will open mine first."

Merlin nodded. "Okay."

Arthur took a deep breath and opened the envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper, he looked over it and looked up at Merlin.

"Well?"

"Ninety six percent... I passed."

Merlin smiled and hugged Arthur before kissing him firmly on the lips. "I knew you would."

"As I know you have. Open yours Merlin."

Merlin nodded and slowly started to open his envelope.

Dragoon who was standing by the car had watched as Arthur and Merlin came out, he saw Arthur open his and by Arthur and Merlin's smile he knew that Arthur had done well and passed. Now he watched his grandson as he nervously started to undo his. He watched Merlin pull the sheet out. "Come on laddie." he murmured.

"Merlin? Say something. What is your percent?"

"I need over ninety to pass."

"And what have you got?"

"Not in the ninety percent mark."

"Oh Merlin..."

"I got one hundred percent."

"What?" Arthur took the paper off his boyfriend and read it. "How amazing and clever are you baby."

"One hundred percent." Merlin repeated and broke out of his state of shock when Arthur picked him up off his feet and spun him around.

"One hundred percent Dragoon." Arthur shouted.

Dragoon sighed with relief and then laughed and made his way over. "Do you have something you want to say to Arthur my boy?"

"Sorry for ignoring you in the car Arthur. You were right in doing what you did and thank you."

"That's okay Merlin and you are more than welcome." Arthur answered as he kissed his boyfriend passionately.

* * *

That night when Merlin and Arthur went to a restaurant to celebrate the passing of their exams they both jumped when they heard cheers as soon as they walked through the door. They looked to see who cheered and saw all of their family there.

"You told your mother Arthur that you wanted to celebrate and she rang you back within half hour saying she had booked somewhere for you." Uther stated

"Yes."

"Well your mother booked the whole restaurant for the entire evening so we could celebrate with you." Uther walked around the table and shook his son's hand. "I am proud of you son. Yes I know you already had a job guaranteed but you wanted to get it with your own merits and you have done just that."

"Thank you father. Um, you sound pleased but you don't look it. What's wrong?"

"When your mother came off the phone with you she rang this place up and wanted it to be ours for the night. The manager informed her that not only did they have some bookings but this restaurant doesn't just do bookings, customers can just come in and that tonight was the busiest night of the week. Uther sighed. "Your mother told the manager that what they make tonight that her husband will match it."

Arthur laughed. "One of your cards is going to take a hitting then?"

"Oh yes. Thing is your mother. I can't argue against her, she would withhold sex if I do."

Arthur laughed again and sat down after helping Merlin sit.

"We asked Gwaine and Percival to come and celebrate as they passed as well but Gwaine said they had their own celebrating to do." Ygraine said, giggling along with Hunith.

Dragoon looked across at his wife. "I know what you are thinking so stop it."

"Stop what?" Uther asked.

"Well the giant and scrawny are celebrating in their own way. My wife here has a very dirty mind at times and she wants to be a fly on the wall to whatever room they are in."

Dolma turned to her husband. "You tell me to not think it but it is alright for you to say it?"

"May I take your orders?" A waiter said as he approached them all.

* * *

Later that night after Merlin and Arthur had stripped and got into bed Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms. "I am sorry about this morning Arthur. I was just nervous."

"I know you were and it's okay Merlin. It's understandable."

"I know but I shouldn't have said that you didn't have to worry. It was wrong of me and I know that if someone said that to me it would hurt." Merlin whispered as he turned over, his back to the blond.

Arthur moved closer and pulled Merlin so he went from lying on his side to on his back, he moved closer so he was lying on top of him. "Merlin don't you dare go feeling guilty and start apologising for something you don't need to apologise or feel guilty for. It was a little fight, not our first and I know it won't be our last."

"I know. Forgive and forget?"

"Forgive, forget and make love." Arthur whispered, smiling when his lover smiled back at him as he moved his hands up and buried his fingers in the blond locks, drawing the head down to join lips.

* * *

It was a week later and Merlin found himself standing in front of a full length mirror with Arthur stood in front of him already in his suit, doing his tie. "Stop fidgeting Merlin."

"Sorry I am just nervous."

"I can see that. Now there is no need to worry, you worry too much then it will show, we have gone over this for the last three days, you are ready sweetheart. Now what time is your interview?"

"Nine o'clock."

"Well it is eight thirty now. Let's get you to your interview." Arthur said, smiling when he finished Merlin's tie and kissed him quickly.

* * *

Arthur pulled up outside the school gates, Merlin behind him in his own car and him and Merlin got out. "You didn't have to come with me Arthur."

"I know that but I wanted to, now what are you going to do as soon as your interview is over?"

"Come and see you and tell you how it all went." Merlin said as he walked with Arthur to the school gates, laughing at the little kids running around them both, talking excitedly over what they did at the weekend. A teacher came out and blew a whistle where all the kids then lined up and walked in, each one stopping to say hello to the teacher and some wave at Merlin and Arthur.

"Can I help you?" the teacher asked after the children had made their way inside.

"I am Merlin Emrys. I have come for my interview as a teacher."

"You must be the one Miss Thompson was on about. A hundred percent in your exams at Uni?"

"Yes."

"Well welcome I am Sylvia Lennox. This school teaches year's five to eleven. You will be teaching the six year olds if you get the job. I will show you the way. Follow me."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur when the blond wished him luck.

* * *

Arthur had just finished reading a letter when a knock sounded at his door. "Enter." he called out. The door opened and Merlin walked in with two teas.

"Here is your drink sire would you like anything else?"

Arthur laughed and took the teas off Merlin before pulling him down onto his lap. "How did it go?"

"Really well. I will be hearing by the end of the day. Only two people went for it, me and this woman who lives about one hour away. She said I have my own transport so that's good and can't blame it on public transport. They said they had one filling in for so long, said they couldn't make it in as they were ill and they see them on shopping trips when it is a field day for the children."

"So it looks good then?"

"I hope so. Just as was leaving the other one for the job walked in, Arthur she is older and she had a folder no doubt full of all her experience."

"Hey, if you don't get this job you can always try elsewhere. There are plenty of schools that need teachers."

Merlin kissed Arthur. "I got to get the shopping done. We need food."

"Merlin?" Arthur asked when the brunet reached the door.

"Yes?"

"Ring me as soon as you know."

Merlin smiled. "I will." and after blowing the blond a kiss, Merlin left.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Chapter nine will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Merlin sadly.**_

_**This is the sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties' and is dedicated to Forevercullen as it is her birthday. Have a great day and hope you like it :) x**_

_**This story will have ten chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties.' Arthur and Merlin are getting ready to finish Uni. Dragoon is his usual self, Dolma has returned, Hunith has some surprising news for Balinor, Ygraine shocks Uther and Valiant wants revenge.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

After Merlin had done the shopping he had taken it home and just finished unpacking it all away when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he took a breath when he saw that it was the school ringing. That was quick, what if it because they decided to hire her on the spot. Merlin shook his head, no, he couldn't think like that. He sighed and accepted the call. "Hello? Merlin Emrys. Yes. Okay I see. Yes... thank you. Bye."

Merlin dropped on to the settee and put his head in his hands, after a few minutes Merlin picked his phone up. He promised to ring and tell Arthur as soon as he heard from them.

_"Hey Merlin what's up?"_

"The school has just rang me."

_"That was quick."_

"I know."

_"What did they say?"_

Uther was currently in a board meeting, he stopped himself from rolling his eyes as one of the lawyers went on. He hated this guy, as he always liked to think he was the best. Uther looked at some of the others in the meeting and couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Apparently like him they learned to nod their head or mumble in agreement when he drew breath.

"Right then." Uther said as he stood up. "The next topic." Uther and the rest of the men in the meeting jumped when the door banged open and Arthur came running in. "Son?"

"He got it! Merlin starts Monday."

"Ha! Get in there." Uther said as he put his arm up and high fived Arthur who laughed and left closing the door behind him. Once the door was closed Uther saw everyone looking at him and he cleared his throat. He always gave the strict manner at work, years building up that strict manner only for it to be lost in a five second moment with his son. "Right then... the next topic."

* * *

Arthur walked into their home that night and smiled, humming at the smell coming from the kitchen, Merlin was obviously cooking dinner. He took his coat off and his shoes and hung his keys up and made his way into the kitchen where he saw Merlin stood at the cooker stirring something. Smile still on his face he crept up behind him and put his arms around his waist, pressing the brunets back against his front. "Do I call you Mr Emrys or Sir?"

Merlin laughed. "Neither. It is going to seem funny being called that; you doing it will just seem weird. Merlin is just fine."

"So what did you say on the phone when she told you?"

"I didn't sound that happy to be honest, I was in shock, I was so sure that other woman would get it as she seemed to have more experience. I will explain on Monday."

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin's neck. "What's for tea then?"

"Don't you know spaghetti bolognese when you see it?"

"I do but where are the meatballs?"

"You want meatballs?"

Arthur seemed to think before answering. "Nah it's alright. I just hope you know that with you forgetting to cook the meatballs I will just have to make do with eating some other kind of balls later on tonight." he whispered into Merlin's ear as he let his hand slid down and cup Merlin's clothed cock that was half hard.

"Do you think of nothing else but sex Pendragon?" Merlin asked as he stepped out of Arthur's hold and began to put their food onto plates.

"I never said the word 'sex' but now that you mention it."

Merlin laughed and slapped Arthur's hands away. "Let's at least eat first."

* * *

After they had eaten and washed up despite talks of sex they were both quite content, Arthur laying on their sofa on his back, a book in his hand with Merlin laying at the side of him, Arthur's arm under Merlin and brought up so he could hold his book with both hands. Merlin's head resting on the blond's chest.

When the phone started to ring Arthur moaned. "Let the machine get it. I'm comfortable."

Merlin smiled and let it ring. _"Hey this is Arthur you have reached the Pendragon household, leave your message and we will get back to you when we have gotten our breaths back."_

Merlin raised his head but before he could say anything the machine beeped. _"Arthur, this is mum, does Merlin know you have changed the message? I bet if he didn't he does now. Your father told me about Merlin and I am just ringing to say congratulations and that I am happy for him. Talk soon."_

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Pendragon household? I told you no until I get a proper proposal and as for the rest of the message. Change it."

"Why? If we were going to have sex like we was going to after dinner then that message would have been true."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh and did what he could only think of doing; he leaned down and gave Arthur a slow and passionate kiss before resting his head once more on the blond's chest.

* * *

That weekend Arthur had taken Merlin to an expensive restaurant in order to celebrate his new job. They had a meal at Uther and Ygraine's the day before with Hunith and Balinor and Dragoon and Dolma. As they were shown to their seats Arthur remembered the conversation between him and his mum after the meal in the kitchen.

_**Flashback**_

_Arthur made his excuse from the dinner table and joined his mum in the kitchen who was just getting a bottle of champagne from the fridge. "Mum?"_

_Ygraine turned and saw her son stood there looking a little nervous. She put the bottle down and walked over. "Are you okay son?"_

_"I am a bit nervous."_

_"I can see that."_

_"Mum I need your help."_

_"Of course son, you are my boy, anything I can do to help. You know that."_

_Arthur nodded. "I am going to take Merlin to an expensive restaurant tomorrow, he thinks it is so just us two can celebrate him getting his job but I am going to propose."_

_Ygraine squealed._

_"Sh. I need help. How do go about it? Do I just ask over a meal? Get down on one knee? Say a speech before asking?"_

_"Oh honey you just do what comes to you at the time of how you are feeling. You have nothing to be nervous about I have seen how much you both love each other, I just know he is going to say yes."_

_Arthur smiled and hugged Ygraine. "Thanks mum."_

_When they walked back into the living room Ygraine looked at everyone who was staring at them. "I saw a spider. Arthur got rid of it."_

_**End of flashback.**_

"Arthur are you okay?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked up and saw a waiter standing there impatiently. "Sorry." Arthur looked at the menu and told him what he wanted. "I am fine Merlin." he answered, giving the brunet a reassuring smile when they were alone once more.

"Where were you just then?"

"Just thinking. You nervous about Monday?"

"No I am excited. This is something I have always wanted to do."

"It's kind of funny in a way."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, smiling in thanks when the waiter brought them their food.

"Well, you went to school, the college then Uni and now you are going back to school."

Merlin laughed and started to eat his food, only looking down at his food every now and then but kept his eyes on Arthur. Throughout the meal they kept talking, about the week Arthur had, about how Merlin was going to be on Monday and how much he was looking forward to going.

When the meal was over Arthur reached across the table and took Merlin's hands in his. "Merlin I love you."

Merlin smiled. "I love you too Arthur."

"I mean really Merlin. I really do." Arthur took the box out of his pocket and stood up and moved around the table.

"Arthur?" Merlin gasped as he watched his boyfriend's every movement.

Arthur knelt in front of Merlin. And opened the box "Merlin I love you because you bring out a side of me that I never knew existed. You make me a good person, my friends and family tell me that I have changed completely in a good way. Recently I begun to see it myself, food and drink taste different I hear and feel the music in a different way, when we are not together; you are always on my mind. I miss you when you are not around. It's like you are with me when you are not around. You are on my mind all the time. I'll never hurt; I'll love and cherish you for as long as I live. I know it's going to be hard. I know that we will have up and down times especially the first years but I am confident we are good for each other and are meant to be for each other. Merlin Emrys will you marry me?"

"Yes Arthur." Merlin choked out. "Yes I will marry you."

Arthur laughed and placed the ring on Merlin's finger before standing up and drawing his now fiancé up and into a kiss, laughing a little when he pulled back and saw Merlin's face turn red at the applause they were getting.

* * *

Later that night after they had both stripped Merlin walked over to Arthur and put his arms around him. "You tired?"

Arthur smiled and moved his arms around Merlin's waist before letting them drift down to cup the brunets arse in his hands, he moved his head forwards and captured Merlin's lips with his in a searing kiss as he walked backwards to their bed, Merlin following as they were both still joined at the lips, only parting when the back of Arthur's knees hit the bed and he fell back, taking a laughing Merlin with him who ended up on top.

Arthur tuned them both over and moved across the bed and opened the drawer to get the lube. "Empty." Arthur looked at Merlin. "How can we have gotten through that so quick?"

"You're asking me? You are hornier than me."

"The bathroom cabinet." Arthur said and jumped up and ran from the room, coming back seconds later with a tube in his hand. "Found some. I will have to bring that home from work."

Merlin frowned. "You keep lube at work?"

"Yeah in case you drop by for a surprise visit."

Merlin just laughed and pulled Arthur down. "Fuck me Arthur. Make it so it hurts to sit."

"Yes." Arthur moaned as he covered his fingers with lube. "Spread your legs baby."

Merlin did as he was asked and moaned when he felt a finger breach his entrance. "How are you so tight Merlin?"

"I don't know, and frankly at the minute don't care, just please Arthur."

Arthur nodded and moved down, taking Merlin's cock in his mouth as he moved his finger in and out, adding a second and third when Merlin asked for more.

Merlin reached down and buried his fingers into Arthur's hair, torn between thrusting up for Arthur to swallow more of his cock or to push down for him to take in more of his fingers. "Oh fuck!" Merlin screamed when Arthur's fingers brushed against the spot inside him.

Arthur made his fingers go faster and started to suck harder on Merlin's cock and swallowed all Merlin had when he came screaming the blonds name seconds later. Arthur sat up on his knees and saw Merlin laying flat on his back, panting, trying to get his breath back. Taking advantage of his orgasm state, Arthur covered his cock in lube and lifted Merlin's legs onto his shoulders and thrust forwards, into Merlin making the brunet arch his back. "Oh Arthur." he whispered.

Merlin reached up and held onto the headboard as Arthur started to move his hips back and forth, thrusting hard as he asked, making the headboard bang against the wall that made Merlin move his hands and grip Arthur's shoulders instead.

"Oh fuck Merlin."

"Arthur harder, faster please."

Arthur dropped Merlin's legs from his shoulders and pulled out of him and turned him over, he pulled him up onto his hands and knees and entered him once more, taking a firm hold of the brunet's hips that would no doubt leave bruises but Merlin didn't care, just so long as Arthur didn't stop what he was doing.

"Oh fuck Merlin I am close." Arthur moaned as his pace quickened.

Merlin who had already come looked over his shoulder. "Stop."

Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin, worrying he had hurt him. "Merlin?"

"Stay on your knees Arthur but drop down so your arse cheeks are resting on the heels of your feet."

Arthur did as he was asked and Merlin smiled and straddled Arthur's thighs and took Arthur's cock in hand and sunk down onto the hardened length, his back against Arthur's chest, Arthur moved his arms around and let them slowly move up Merlin's front and take his nipples between a finger and thumb.

Merlin held onto the headboard once more and started to bounce up and down, "Thrust up Arthur."

Arthur did and thrust up each time Merlin slammed down, twisting his nipples making Merlin scream out and go more crazy, bouncing up and down, his head thrown back. "Arthur I am close."

"Fuck! Me too Merlin... come, come with me." Arthur panted and Merlin did for the second time that night, moaning when he felt Arthur's seed fill him.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked once he got his breath back.

"Yeah"?

"I have come all over your pillow."

Arthur chuckled. "That's okay, I will just get the spare one." he said, kissing Merlin's neck.

Merlin chucked Arthur's pillows onto the floor and moved his pillows to the middle of the bed. "Too tired, let's share mine. I want you to stay in me."

Arthur nodded and laid down with Merlin, pulling the covers up and around them, Arthur looked at Merlin to see his fiancé now asleep, he kissed his shoulder and then his cheek and still buried in Merlin, Arthur fell asleep with a smile on his face. Reason for the smile. Merlin had said yes.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Last Chapter which will be the epilogue will be up tomorrow :D**_

_**Review? x**_


	10. Epilogue

_**I don't own Merlin sadly.**_

_**This is the sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties' and is dedicated to Forevercullen as it is her birthday. Have a great day and hope you like it :) x**_

_**This story will have ten chapters. A chapter a day.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to 'Mistaken Loyalties.' Arthur and Merlin are getting ready to finish Uni. Dragoon is his usual self, Dolma has returned, Hunith has some surprising news for Balinor, Ygraine shocks Uther and Valiant wants revenge.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

"Papa why can't daddy take us to school as well? It's our first day."

Arthur laughed as he straightened his son's tie. Within six months of proposing Merlin and Arthur had married and less than six months later Merlin and Arthur had adopted twins, they had found a woman who was expecting twins, she had a drunken night and got pregnant, never wanting to have children herself she decided to stay pregnant as it was unfair to have an abortion and decided to put them up for adoption.

Merlin and Arthur met her when she was seven months gone and right away they got on and signed all the papers within a week. It was the middle of the night when Arthur and Merlin got a call that she had gone into labour.

It was now five years later and their son and daughter, their daughter with long blonde hair and their son blond hair also but darker than his sisters, the same as Arthur's. "Because Elijah daddy is already there and will see you very soon. I will take you to the gates where daddy will meet you. Now where is your sister?"

"Playing."

Arthur sighed as he stood up. She was just like Merlin sometimes, all ready to go and when the time came was occupied doing something else.

Arthur hurried upstairs and poked his head around the door to his daughter's bedroom and saw her sat on her bed playing with her dolls. "Come on baby time for school."

"But papa..."

"No buts Ocean. Daddy is waiting for you and your brother at school, come on."

Ocean sighed and placed her doll down and jumped off her bed, allowing Arthur to straighten her clothes. "You ready for your first day at school?"

"Yes. I am excited. I will make lots of new friends."

Arthur laughed. "That you will baby. Come on."

* * *

Arthur pulled up and got his son and daughter out of the car and laughed when they went running up to the gate yelling 'daddy!'

"Remember what we said. You have to call him Mr Emrys Pendragon." Arthur said as he caught up.

"Okay Papa." Ocean smiled.

Merlin smiled and crouched down. "You both looking forward to your first day?"

"Yeah!" the twins cried in unison.

Merlin laughed. "Well in you go and play until I call for you."

Elijah and Ocean kissed Merlin before running into the playground.

"Back to teaching six year olds now?" Arthur asked.

"Yep. Now Freya is in the seven year class I am back to teaching my six year olds."

Freya being Merlin's little sister had to swap and teach the seven year olds as he was not allowed to teach Freya with them being related. Now Freya was seven he could go back to teaching the six year olds. "I told the head about Ocean and Elijah so I will be swapping again next year. Dinner and break times I will be watching the six year olds. I can't watch the others being as it is our children and my sister."

Arthur nodded. "It is good of the school to change it like so."

"It is."

"Hello Mr Emrys Pendragon."

Merlin looked down and smiled at the dark haired boy. "Hello Luke. You are in my class this year."

"Can't wait."

Merlin smiled and nodded at the boys mother who smiled and left when her son went running into the playground.

"Looks like the children like you."

"I know I had some crying when they found out I wouldn't be teaching them when they came back."

Arthur smiled. "I better get to work."

Merlin looked over his shoulder. "Elijah, Ocean, come and say bye to Papa."

Arthur crouched down and hugged them both when they both came running over. "Papa see you both tonight. Have a great first day."

"Bye Papa." Elijah said.

"Love you." Ocean smiled, kissing Arthur on the cheek.

"Love you both." Arthur kissed his children and let them run back and play. "Looks like they have made friends already."

Merlin looked to see his children laughing and playing with some other children. "It seems so. Have a good day at work."

"You too Merlin." Arthur kissed his husband and left.

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned and saw his little sister running up to him, his dad following. "Mr Emrys Pendragon." Merlin corrected. "How are you? Are you being good for mum and dad?"

"Don't let the look fool you Merlin." Balinor said when he caught up. Balinor crouched down and hugged his daughter. "You know that Ocean and Elijah have started today. You know that if you tell your friends that they are your niece and nephew and they get confused, don't do it all the more." he warned.

"Okay daddy." she said, kissing Balinor and hugging Merlin before she went running off into the playground to find them both.

"How is Freya dad?"

"Your mother's double. Double as in got me wrapped around their finger. I say no, they give me a look and that's it. I cave."

Merlin laughed. "Ocean is just learning that with Arthur. You or mum picking her up?"

"Your mum. I am at work at ten until six. See you later son."

"You too dad."

* * *

Five minutes after the last bell Merlin's classroom door opened and Ocean and Elijah came running in. "Hey how was your first day?"

"Good daddy." Elijah smiled.

"We listened like you and Papa said and we made new friends." Ocean added.

Merlin smiled and looked up when the door opened again and Louise, who teaches seven years, came in with Freya. "Your mum can't make it."

"That's okay. She can come home with me."

"She has arranged for someone to come and pick her up. They should be here soon. Are you alright waiting at the gates with her?"

"Yeah of course. You get going." Merlin had packed everything up and stood up. "Come on then kids."

Ocean and Freya ended up playing whilst Elijah stayed with Merlin. "Did you make friends son?"

"I did. His name is Michael. Daddy? When does Elisa come to school?"

Elisa was Gwaine and Percival's daughter, like him and Arthur, Gwaine and Percival had her since birth. "Next year darling."

"Hello midget." came a voice.

Merlin looked up and saw his granddad walk over to them.

"Gramps!" Elijah beamed, letting go of Merlin's hand and hugging Dragoon's leg.

Dragoon sighed and looked from his great grandson to his grandson. "I hate your husband for teaching them to call me that."

"Why? They don't like to call you 'granddad' as they know that that is what I call you. Is mum alright?"

"She's fine. She told Ygraine she would go with her to the hospital and the hospital is running late." Dragoon explained.

"What do you think?" Merlin asked.

Dragoon grinned. "I think after seven years Ygraine has got her way and is pregnant."

Merlin laughed. "You are just hoping she is as you know how Uther will be."

"He will pass out." Dragoon laughed.

"Where does Uther think Ygraine is?"

"Out shopping."

"Granddad!" Freya called out as she went running over to Dragoon along with Ocean.

"Hey squirt." Dragoon laughed as he got hugged tightly by his granddaughter.

Ocean waited until Freya pulled away before hugging Dragoon. "Hello grumpy."

"Sorry granddad but if you want someone to blame for that then look no further than gran."

"That bloody woman. I'll have her." he threatened as he took Freya's hand. "See you Saturday laddie?"

"Definitely. Me and Arthur wouldn't miss it for anything. Fifty five years of marriage."

Dragoon scrunched his face up. "Bah! Met at sixteen, together at seventeen, married at twenty two."

"So altogether you have been together for sixty two years. You must really love her granddad."

"With everything that I am. Only don't go telling her that."

Merlin laughed. "Don't worry granddad. Your secret is safe with me."

"Good lad."

"Actually granddad can we come back to yours? The kids can play."

"Of course. Dolma will be happy. She loves the house full of her grandchildren and great grandchildren. Did she tell you what she has bought?"

"No."

"Ah. Well you will see when you get there. Bloody woman had me putting it up."

* * *

"Hello nanna!" Ocean and Elijah shouted as they opened the door and ran through, right past Dolma and outside to the back garden. "Hi gran!" Freya smiled.

Dolma smiled and sat down. "Hello darling. Want to go out back? Me and grumpy have bought you kids something."

Freya smiled and kissed Dolma and ran outside.

"I'll swing for you." Dragoon growled as he walked into the kitchen, Merlin following, walking to the window smiling when he saw his kids and little sister playing on the new swing and slide set.

"Oh thank you gran, granddad."

"You are welcome laddie." Dragoon said, smiling at his grandson before going back to glaring at his wife.

"Oh what a face. What's up with you ugly?"

"Teaching Ocean to call me grumpy."

"It's what you are."

"If that's how you want to play it. I would teach the grandchildren to call you what you are only that would be swearing."

"Now now granddad what did you tell me about gran at school."

"I know laddie and I mean it. She knows it which is why I don't say it much."

Dolma stood up with a smile on her face. "Ah. Did he say he loved me?"

Merlin smiled. "With everything he is." he answered, smiling when he saw his gran kiss his granddad.

* * *

An hour later Arthur turned up and kissed Merlin. Only parting when he felt his legs being hugged. He looked down to see Ocean hugging his right leg and Elijah hugging his left. "Hey Papa missed you."

"How was your first day at school?"

"We were good Papa." Ocean said.

"We listened and made friends." Elijah answered.

"Good. I am glad you enjoyed your first day."

Merlin smiled and looked at his husband. "Have you heard from your mum?"

"Yeah. Hunith is on her way here now to get Freya."

"Well is she or isn't she?"

"She is twelve weeks gone. She just has to tell dad now. She said I can tell whoever I like just not him. She said she will tell him before the party on Saturday otherwise he will be wondering why she isn't drinking."

Merlin smiled and hugged Arthur. "Congratulations big brother."

"Thanks." Arthur laughed. "I can just imagine my dad when he comes round from hearing the news 'I am forty nine the age for me to stop having children ended years ago'."

"How is Ygraine?" Dragoon asked.

"Ecstatic. She sounded ever so happy on the phone. She has wanted a baby ever since Hunith and Balinor had Freya.

* * *

Later that night Arthur sat on the edge of the bed and started to unbutton his shirt. Merlin placed his book down and watched as Arthur took his shirt off and chucked it onto the chair nearby. Not being able to resist, Merlin threw the covers back and made his way over to an oblivious Arthur who had just lifted up to pull his trousers down. "Kids asleep?" he asked.

"Out like a light as soon as their heads hit the pillow. I think school has tried them out." Merlin hummed as he got comfy behind his husband. "But it hasn't tired me out." he huskily said.

Arthur turned slightly and joined lips with his husband, without parting lips he turned and got onto his knees, smiling into the kiss when he felt Merlin pushing his boxer briefs down past his hips and down his legs, moaning when he felt the brunet's hand on his cock.

Arthur pulled away and looked down to see that Merlin was already naked.

"I prepared myself Arthur whilst waiting for you." Merlin panted as he lay back down on the bed pulling Arthur with him.

Merlin flat on his back, Arthur crawled up him and straddled his chest. "Suck." he said, holding onto the headboard.

Merlin lifted his head up and took the blonds cock into his mouth, using his hand to stroke what he couldn't fit into his mouth. Arthur thrust his hips back and forth a few times, fucking Merlin's mouth before pulling back and moving down the bed, pushing Merlin's legs up so his feet were flat on the bed, spreading his legs at the knees.

Arthur moved down and placed himself between Merlin's legs, kissing him sweetly on the lips as he thrust forwards making Merlin bite back a moan. "Fuck Merlin I thought you said you prepared yourself." he gasped.

"Only with one finger. I wanted to feel you stretch me with your cock." Merlin panted.

Arthur moaned and started to thrust his hips back and forth hard, his hand moving down his husband's stomach, stopping when he reached Merlin's cock, stroking it vigorously as his thrusts got faster.

Merlin reached up and took hold of Arthur's shoulders as he brought his legs up, wrapping them around Arthur's hips. "More Arthur... harder... please."

Arthur did as Merlin asked and soon they were both coming, joining lips to moan into each other's mouth as they came. Merlin reached over and picked up a cloth and cleaned the come off his and Arthur's stomach as Arthur pulled out of him.

Once Merlin placed the cloth down Arthur dropped onto his side and gathered Merlin into his arms. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just saw you and that was it. I have been good lasting this long. You know what you in a suit does to me."

Arthur chuckled and held Merlin close, kissing him on the lips as he let his hand run down his husband's back "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

* * *

That Saturday found Arthur and Merlin at Dragoon and Dolma's fifty fifth wedding anniversary party, Merlin smiled at Arthur who had just come back from the bar with a drink in each hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Have you seen our daughter?"

Arthur sat down and looked over to where Merlin was pointing and saw Ocean in Uther's arms, laughing as he danced on the spot to the music, turning every now and then making her laugh even more. "Your dad must have taken the news well."

"Mum hasn't told him yet."

"What? I thought she was going to tell him before tonight."

"How could she? Dad has been working late every night to secure this deal and when he got called in this morning he came home in a right foul mood, she needs him to be in a happy mood."

"He looks in one now."

"He always does when he is surrounded by his grandchildren. Where is Elijah?"

"He is at the buffet table Arthur. He eats like you do."

Arthur took a sip of his drink and placed it on to the table behind him. "Dance with me husband?"

Merlin smiled and took Arthur's hand. "Happy to."

* * *

As the night wore on it was time for the speeches and Dragoon got everyone's attention. "I want to thank all of you for coming. If it was down to me I wouldn't bore you with me talking but Dolma wants it and you know my wife, what Dolma wants, Dolma gets...eventually." Dragoon paused when people laughed, some laughing louder when they saw Dolma hit him on the arm.

"What? I said I would give a speech; you didn't say what I had to say. Anyway I can't actually believe how long we have been married. It may be fifty five years but altogether it is sixty two years. It just shows I love her if I am still here and it also shows I have done something right if I am still standing."

Dolma stood up. "Sit down fool." When Dragoon sat down, Dolma started to speak. "Thank you to each and every one of you for your gifts, we can not thank you all enough. When people asked what we wanted and we said money you never questioned it, you just gave."

Dolma looked at her husband who smiled before addressing the crowd again. "Me and my husband are grateful for that as it will come in handy because to celebrate cabbage head here actually lasting this long in a marriage to me and to me, him, we will be going on a cruise for two weeks." she said, smiling when everyone clapped, laughing when Uther shouted out. "Resist temptation to shove him overboard."

Dragoon scrunched his face up and stood up. "Thank you Uther. I am actually surprised. I owe Dolma here ten pounds."

"Why is that Dragoon?" Uther asked.

"Well Dolma said you would be over the moon with the news of being a father again, I said you would pass out."

Uther went silent before dropping onto his back. "Money please." Dragoon said, holding his hand out to his wife who handed over the money.

"Dragoon I didn't tell him." Ygraine said as Arthur and Balinor lifted Uther up and sat him on a chair.

"I know that. I overheard Arthur telling Merlin earlier, that'll teach him. Telling my wife to resist temptation of pushing me overboard. He is putting ideas into her head and she is daft enough to do it."

When Uther came around the first thing he saw was his wife with a worrying look on her face. "Please tell me the old coot was joking."

"Old coot!" Dragoon screeched.

"He wasn't love. I am twelve and a half weeks pregnant. I found out on Tuesday, I didn't go shopping I went to the hospital with Hunith she went with me to find out. I tried to tell you before tonight but you have been so busy and then you got called into work today and came home in a mood so I left it." Ygraine explained.

"But... Ygraine I am forty nine years old the time for me to stop having children ended years ago."

Ygraine narrowed her eyes. "You should have kept your cock in your trousers then." she snapped, making Dragoon and Balinor laugh.

Uther sitting there not saying anything Arthur decided to lead his mum on to the dance floor whilst Merlin and Balinor talked to Uther.

* * *

When the song had ended Arthur looked over his mum's shoulder to see that his dad was still talking, Merlin saw him looking and gave him the signal to keep on dancing.

"Look at your wife Uther." Balinor said. "Look how happy she is. It took me a while to come to terms with the news when Hunith told me about Freya so I just watched her and she was so happy so I wasn't bothered. I know I would do it all again to have her happy."

"It is not as if you are new at this Uther, you have Ocean and Elijah a lot and they adore you so much."

Arthur stopped dancing when he saw his dad and Merlin approach, seeing Dragoon and Dolma walk onto the dance floor and start dancing along with Hunith and Balinor.

"May I cut in?" Uther asked.

Ygraine turned around and faced her husband.

"I am sorry love it was just a shock but I am over it now."

"And?"

"And I want another baby with you. I would do it over and over again with you. I am just sorry I said no when Hunith had Freya."

Ygraine smiled and kissed Uther, allowing her husband to take her into his arms.

"Dance with me?" Merlin asked once Uther and Ygraine moved away to dance.

Arthur smiled and took his husband in his arms. "You never have to ask me anything my answer is always yes." when they started to dance Arthur started talking again. "Despite the name calling and arguing look how happy Dragoon and Dolma are."

Merlin looked over and saw his granddad whisper something to Dolma who laughed before kissing him.

"Merlin we have two gorgeous children." he paused to see his children dancing, Ocean on Gwaine's feet and Elisa on her Papa's Percival's feet with Elijah dancing with Freya. "We have great jobs and a home. Merlin sweetheart if we are only half as happy as Dragoon and Dolma in fifty five years I will count myself the luckiest man on earth."

"Me too." Merlin smiled as he moved forwards and gave Arthur a slow, passionate kiss.

"I love you Merlin."

"I love you more."

Arthur smiled and shook his head. "Not possible."

* * *

_**The end**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
